Naruko
by InterestSparked
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki's only goal was to help Naruto achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. She didn't have a goal for herself, and her career as a ninja revolved around Naruto. But when she gets put on a seperate team, she goes through finding her own Nindo, and her own goal of being a ninja. Not your typical Naruko story
1. Chapter 1

12 years ago, a nine tailed fox attacked the village. It's tails lasted about, destroying mountains and sending tidal waves crashin to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend the village. One ninja in perticular rose up, and faced the beast in mortal combat, sacrificing himself, and sealing the beast in a mortal body. This ninja was known as the fourth Hokage.

"Ahahahaha" two blonde headed kids laughed loudly and they ran through the village of Konoha, each holding a can of paint.

"Naruto and Naruko, both of you get back here," A ninja yelled, chasing after the two

"Your both gonna be sorry when I get my hands on you" another yelled

"You both crossed the line this time"they laughed together

Both Naruto and Naruko laughed louder and leaped onto the roof of a house, jumping from building to building while the two ninja chased after them. "You're all just mad because you don't have the guts to do what we did," the boy Naruto yelled back. "Yeah, for ninjas you guys sure are cowardly," Naruko added on. Naruko and Naruto continued to run through the village, jumping from building to building as more ninja started chasing them.

"Lord Hokage" one ninja called as he busted into the Hokage office, "there's an emergency." The Hokage blew out a puff of something before replying, "you better not be bothering me about rivialed, and don't tell me it's Naruto and Naruko again," the Hokage said as he stopped doing what he was doing to look up at the ninja. "But it is Naruto and Naruko again. This time, they climbed up the monument and painted the Hokage stone faces"

The Hokage sighed, bringing his pipe to his lips and sucking for a second. Taking the pipe from his lips, the Hokage let out an air of smoke with a sigh. Back outside Naruto and Naruko continued running away. Leaping into an alley, the two quickly comoflouged themselves as the ninjas passed them by oblivious.

Once they was confident that the ninjas was gone Naruto and Naruko pulled the patterned fence cloth off of themselves. "Man, that was too easy," Naruto laughed

"I know, right," Naruko joined in with the laughter, "and they call themselves ninjas"

Behind them, a ninja with a green vest appeared. "OH YEAH NARUTO AND NARUKO"

Shocked, the two blondes jumped into the air and fell on their butts, now looking up at their superior. "What the," Naruko said, "Iruka sensei, where'd you come from"

"And what are you doing here," Naruto questioned

"No, what are you two doing here," Iruka but back, "you're suppose to be in class"

"Why don't you make us go to class," Naruko challenged

Naruto and Naruko stared up at their sensei who was smirking down on them evilly, nervously. Iruka stepped forwards. Jumping up Naruko and Naruto started to run away. "Oh no you don't," Iruka called as a thick rope wrapped around both Naruto and Naruko. The two fell to the ground with an "oomph." With much struggling Iruka managed to tie both Naruto and Naruko up and dragged them all the way to the ninja academy

I'm at the end of my rope with you two. You both failed the graduation exam last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you both get another chance, and you're screwing it up again." Iruka scolded the two as they sat on the floor of the classroom, in front of all their classmates tied up. Annoyed, Naruto and Naruko looked away from Iruka obnoxiously. Iruka stared down at the two, irritation written all over his face. "That's it, thanks to Naruto and Naruko we're all gonna review the transformation Jutsu"

The whole class groaned and moaned in annoyance and Naruko rolled her eyes. Iruka untied the two as everyone got up from their seats and lined up in front of the classroom and Iruka. Iruka, annoyed at the twins seperated them in line. Naruko stood between a pale, white haired snobby girl, and a pale, blue short haired girl with white pupil less eyes.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka called from his clipboard. A girl with long pink hair with a red bow, pale skin, and green eyes wearing a red dress with black spandex shirt underneath, stepped forward.

"Okay" Sakura said as she created the correct hand signs, "transform," she called. In a puff of smoke Sakura transformed into Iruka sensei. A second later she transformed back happily cheering, "Sasuke did you see that," she asked with a blush, turning towards the boy known as Sasuke. Naruko curled her lip, annoyed at the pink haired girl already.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called out. Sakura walked away and a boy with short black hair that stuck up one back, black eyes, and pale skin wearing a short sleeved shirt with a collar and white shorts, and white and blue arm warmers stepped forward. Naruko watched as he quickly transformed effortlessly into Iruka without a word. "Uh, good" Iruka nodded as Sasuke walked away.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki"

Standing in line between a girl with long platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with a swept bang, and a boy with a annoyed, yet bored expression on his face with black haired pulled up into a spiky ponytail with black eyes as well.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," the boy said in a bored tone

"We always pay for you and Naruko's screw ups," the girl said

"Like I care," Naruto stepped forward

Standing in front of Iruka, Naruto created the hand seals used for the Jutsu and crouched down, concentrating his chakra to transform. The Chakra swirled around Naruto, "Transform," Naruto called. In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed. However, instead of transforming into Iruka, Naruto transformed into a beautiful, slender, busty, naked girl, who's decency was covered only by smoke clouds, with two pigtails and whisker marks on her face.

"WHAT THE," Naruko shouted, a blush covering her face as all the kids looked at her. Iruka himself, shocked at the Jutsu jumped back with a nosebleed. In a second Naruto transformed back into himself and started laughing, "ahaha, you should have seen your face." Behind him, Naruko was pissed, "Naruto you TEME," Naruko shouted as she punched her brother hard on the head, making Naruto fall face first on the ground.

Recovering from his shock, Iruka looked at the two with a pissed of look, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING"

"BUT IT WASNT EVEN ME, IT WAS NARUTOS FAULT," Naruko yelled back

After school Iruka dragged both Naruto and Naruko back to the Hokage monument to wipe all the paint off of their faces. Annoyed at her brothers earlier behavior into turning into what seemed like an older version of her naked, Naruko decided not to talk to Naruto until he makes it up to her. The two Seperated to get the job done faster. Naruto worked on the second Hokage, while Naruko worked on the first.

"This sucks," Naruto muttered angrily as he wiped, "loser"

"You're both not going home until you cleaned up every last drop of paint," Iruka declared

"So what, it's not like we have anyone waiting at home for us"

Naruko's eyes softened in sadness as Naruto said that. Iruka looked down at Naruto and Naruko sadly, knowing the twos predicament of being orphans. "Hey Naruto, Naruko," Iruka called

"Geesh, what now sense," Naruko said sarcastically

"Well I was thinking, after you two finished, how would you like if I took you out for some ramen. You know, the good stuff"

Naruko looked over at her brother to see a giant smile on his face, as he looked up at Iruka, "Really sensei, do you really mean it," Naruto said in excitement

"Yup," Iruka smiled

"That's some serious motivation, I'll have this clean in no time," Naruto declared as he started cleaning faster

Iruka looked over at Naruko to see her reaction. To his confusion, the girl was still working sluggishly. "Hey Naruko, what do you say"

"I don't know Iruka, I'm not as Ramen crazy as Naru, you have to come up with something else to motivate me and make me happy," Naruko trailed. Iruka chuckled

"Just bribe her with some chocolate and sweets. She'll do anything for that stuff," Naruto told him

"Okay, well how about we go to that sweets shop and get whatever you want, would that suffice Naruko"

" " Naruko saluted,

"hey Naru, I bet I can clean faster than you," Naruto challenged his sister

"I'm still not talking to you Naruto," Naruko turned away

"Aw come on Naru," Naruto whined, "i said I was sorry"

"Nope"

Iruka chuckled again at the twins antics. It took Naruto and Naruko until sundown to finish wiping the Hokage stone faces clean. As Iruka said, he took the twins to Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen in the world. Naruto sat next to Iruka, and Nruko sat next to Naruto. They all ordered the same thing, and the twins Immediatly started eating.

"Naruto, Naruko," Iruka called

"Hmmm," both twins answered as they slurped their ramen

"Why would you two do that to the Hokage stone faces? I mean, don't you know who the Hokage are?

Naruto and Naruko finished slurping their ramen and swallowed before looking over at Iruka. "Well duh we know who they are sensei," Naruko said, "we're not dumb"

"Yeah everyone knows who they are," Naruto added

Before they could explain, Naruto and Naruko picked up their bowls and finished off their ramen. Iruka blinked at how much in sync the two where.

"They were the greatest Shinobi of our time," Naruto said

"The best of the best"

"Undefeated ninja champs"

"And the fourth Hokage was the one that saved the village from the nine tailed fox"

"Yeah, he was the most amazing," Naruto finished

"So why would y-"

"Because I, gonna be greater than all of them, "Naruto interupted Iruka, "Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage," Naruto pointed his chopsticks towards Iruka, "then everyone will have to start respecting me, Believe it," Naruto declared

Naruko giggled at the end of her brother's speech. Most people find it laughable or annoying when Naruto speaks of becoming Hokage, but Naruko loved it. She loved knowing her brother wants to get better and stronger to prove everyone wrong about him. Iruka looked towards Naruko and Naruto in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised Sensei," Naruko giggled as Iruka slurped his Ramen

"I uh, I got a favor to ask you sensei," Naruto slapped his hands together

"You want another bowl"

"No. I, uh, I wanna try on your headband. Please," Naruto begged

"My headband, no way" Iruka declined, shifting his headband on his forehead, "you have to be a ninja to be able to wear one of these," he smiled, "that means you have to pass the exams tomorrow"

"Ugh, that is so uncool," Naruto huffed

"Is that why you took off your goggles," Iruka laughed

"I want another bowled," Naruto ordered

"Don't forget about the bakery sensei," Naruko reminded

"I won't Naruko, don't worry"

"You better not"

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announced to the class the next morning. Naruto and Naruko at next to each other as Iruka continued on. The female Uzumaki had her head down halfway asleep as Naruto listened. "When your name is called please head to the exam room. The final test will be on the clone Jutsu"

Hearing that Naruto started to panick. He didn't know why, but the clone Jutsu was his worst Jutsu. No matter how hard he trained with Naruko, Naruto seemed to never be able to produce clones. Naruko was half asleep, half heard what Iruka said, but failed to care. Minutes ticked by as student where called one by one, each student coming out of the exam room with headbands. Naruto waited anxiously until Naruko was called. Elbowing his sister, Naruto woke up Naruko.

"What,"

"You're up"

"Oh, okay," Naruko yawned

"Good luck sis"

Smiling, Naruko nodded and made her way to the exam room. On the outside Naruko looked cool, calm, and collected, like she had this test in the bag. But inside Naruko was freaking out. She knows that the clone Jutsu is Naruto's worst Jutsu, and no matter how many times they trained together on this particular Jutsu, Naruto never managed to get it. She didn't want to take the exam not knowing if Naruto passed or not, because she didn't want to pass without Naruto.

"Okay Naruko, whenever you're ready," Iruka said

"Umm, Iruka sensei, can I take my turn after Naruto?"

"Sorry Naruko, that's not the rules and we can't make exceptions"

"But Iruka sensei, I'm not confident in myself if I don't know if Naruto is going to pass"

"That's life Naruko, you're not always gonna be stuck to Naruto all your life"

"But Sensei," a Naruko whined

"That's enough Naruko, do the Jutsu or just take the fail without even trying"

Naruko hung her head with a whine. She didn't know what to do. She could easily to the technique and pass with the very heavy reality that Naruto might not pass and she'll move on without him. Or she could mess up the Jutsu, fail, and be with Naruto after he fails. Or, being optimistic She could pass and Naruto could pass too, and they'll both be ninjas like they wanted. Going back and forth in her mind Naruko finally decided on her course of action.

Making the correct hand-signs Naruko concentrated her chakra. In a puff of smoke, a half dead shadow clone laid on the ground besides Naruko. "Oops," Naruko chuckled, "I guess I failed." Iruka looked to Naruko and sighed. Instead of dismissing her, Iruka got up, "Naruko, can I talk to you." Blinking in confusion, Naruko followed Iruka sensei out of the exam room.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what"

"You know what I mean Naruko, don't play dumb"

"I'm not–"

"You purposely failed the exam Naruko," Iruka Interupted, "I seen you do that Jutsu with no problem"

"Well maybe my chakra was acting up," Naruko shrugged, "I mean, why would I purposely fail the exam"

"Because of Naruto. I know what you're thinking Naruko, through your actions. You're holding yourself back for Naruto's sake. You don't want to leave him behind, so you hold yourself back so that you can stay by his side,"

Naruko looked away with tears in her eyes. Sighing Iruka bent down to Naruko''s level and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's not good to hold yourself back Naruko, Believe in Naruto, the both of us now how determined he is," Iruka smiled, "so don't hold back okay," Naruko nodded, "now come on and let's see you do the technique I know you can do." Smiling Naruko followed Iruka back into the exam room, unbeknownst to the both of them that Naruto heard the entire conversation.

After the exams Naruko was hesitant to approach Naruto. She found him by himself sitting on the swing in front of the academy as he watched passing kids with their families. Look away from her brother, Naruko turned around and walked away. Clutching the headband in her hand, Naruko scoffed, "knew I should have failed," she said to herself.

Naruko made her way to the empty training grounds, and settled herself in one of the trees. Lying down on one of the branches Naruko sighed. Her mind was in scrambles and she didn't know what to think. Was passing a good thing, or was it bad because she wouldn't be with Naruto, but was it a bad thing for her to hold herself back and purposely fail just to be with Naruto. What was her goal of becoming a ninja anyway?

The sun set as Naruko stayed in place, lost in her thoughts. So far the training field was empty, until someone approached. Naruko ignored the person. It wasn't until a Kunai was thrown her way, that Naruko was snapped out of her thoughts. Dodging at the last minute, Naruko fell out of the tree. "Ouchy"

"Tch, it was just you Naruko"

Blinking Naruko opened her eyes to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired boy looked down at Naruko with a raised eyebrow. "Oi Sasuke, why did you do that." Sasuke didn't asnwer. "Well whatever, I guess I deserve the hurt"

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired girl on the ground in front of him. like her brother, Naruko was a dobe, a loud mouth who is all talk and no action. She wasn't really worth his time, so Sasuke turned around to leave. If Naruko was there, he couldn't get his training done.

"hey Sasuke," Naruko called, "you're smart and an intellectual right? Do you think it was right of me to hold myself back for Naruto? I mean, he's my brothers, and I don't want to leave him behind, I want us to move forward together, even if it means holding myself back. Do you think I did the right thing?"

It was silent for a while, and Naruko figured that Sasuke had left. Sighing, the blonde sat up. "No" Sasuke answered, "you and Naruto are siblings, you're supposed to challenge each other, make each other want to become stronger, so that one day, you can both acknowledge each other as equals. It is disrespectful to Naruto, to have you hold yourself back for him. He must feel humiliated that his own sister doesn't believe in him, that she had to hold herself back for his sake and not become the ninja she could be. He now sees himself as a burden rather than your equal, and you yourself, see yourself as above above him," Sasuke finished

Naruko blinked and looked away from Sasuke. Looking up at the moon, Naruko thought over about what Sasuke said. She's been holding back so she can stay with Naruto, but in doing so she was disrespecting Naruto as a ninja, and looking down on him as her brother. Her intention where to never do that, she just wanted to grow stronger with Naruto. But if she's already stronger, the only thing she should do is continue to get stronger for Naruto, so that he can aspire to get stronger, so when Naruto becomes Hokage she can stand beside him without any regrets.

With a new mindset, Naruko stood up, "Thank you Sasuke," Naruko smiled at him

"Hmph"

Naruko chuckled as she watched Sasuke walk away. Standing up Naruko started to head home, thinking about what she could give Naruto as a sorry and maybe next time present. It was then, that she felt a rush of fear, panic, loneliness, and sadness wash over her all at once. "Naruto." With as much speed as she could muster, Naruko ran.

She followed Naruts fleeting emotions into the forest. She found a beaten up Narot and Iruka, and a beaten to a pulp Mizuki sensei. Comfused, Naruko approached the two just as Naruto said, "Oops, sorry Sensei, I guess I went overboard," he chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. Iruka blinked and looked from Naruto to the beaten Mizuki on the ground.

"Naru," Naruko called, "what the hell is going on"

"Gahhh," Naruto yelped in surprise, as he turned to face his sister, "Naruko, what are you doing here?"

"I felt you were in trouble so I came as fast as I could," she explained, "what happened

"It's a long story, but I learned the shadows clone technique"

"Huh" Naruko tilted her head to the side still confused

"I'll tell, you later Naru, right now we have to make sure Iruka is fine"

"Ha, I'm fine you two," Iruka smiled, "Naruto, come here for a minute, I want to give you something." Naruto and Naruko looked at each other confused. "Close your eyes first," Iruka instructed." Nauto did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Naruko watched as Iruka took off the headband around his forehead, her eyes widening in shock. "Can I open my eyes now Iruka sensei," Naruto asked as the sun started to rise. "Yeah." Naruko smiled as she watched Narutos eyes open, Iruka stood in front of Naruto, a giant smile on his face as he held his headband, "congratulations, you graduate." Naruto's eyes widened as h stared at his sensei, "and to celebrate, I'm taking you both of for ramen"

Naruko let out a laugh when Naruto jumped onto Iruka in a hug, the previously hurt teacher falling to the floor with Naruto on top of him. "Naruto, that means we both passed," Naruko grinned, "we'll both finally be ninjas"


	2. Chapter 2

Now officially ninjas, Naruko and Naruto had to take their ninja photo I.D. The plan was to be unique with their photos, to do something cool, and different so that when people see, they'll be impressed with the picture. It was Narukos idea that had the two blondes covered in white make-up with red markings and swirls on their face and hands. When the photographer seen the state of the two, he sighed. "Listen kid, are you sure you wanna take a picture like this"

The female konouichi rolled her blue eyes and huffed out a sigh. Just like Naruto her dance and hands was covered in white, but instead of a simple swirl design like Naruto, she opted for a delicate design on her forehead, with two lines going down to her nose and Seperating at her cheeks, forming swirls that then curved down to her chin. Her hands was covered in a red skeleton design."for sure, just take the picture"

Sighing the photographer had no choice but to take the picture. Going under the tarp if the camera, he counted down to one. In a bright flash the photographer took the young girls picture, not sure how the Hokage will react.

Lord Hokage looked at the pictures of the siblings registration forms with an unreadable look on his face as he smoked his pipe. Not only where their pictures ridiculous, their profile was as well. Sitting across from the Hokage, the Uzumaki Twins stared at the Hokage with matching grins. "Pretty cool right," Naruko said

"It took us a while to get it right. Naruko did my face, and I did hers"

"It took us about an hour each since we couldn't sit still to make the lines right"

"It was like an art project on our face, only cooler"

The Hokage looked up from the forms at at Naruto and Naruko, "hmmm, take them again"

"What! No way," the twins chorused

"We can't accept these photos"

"Oh yeah, well I'm not doing it again," Naruto declined defiantly

"Me neither, those photos are fine just the way they are," Naruko said, crossing her arms over her chest"

The Hokage glared at the twins, who glared back. They was locked in a battle of will, and Naruko and Naruto refused to lose. Naruto broke first, crossing his fingers together in a fimiliar handsign. "Transform" Naruto yelled as a puff of smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared Naruko growled in anger as Naruto once again used his sexy Jutsu. "Pretty please lord Hokage," Naruko growled again at the sickeningly sweet voice the sexy Jutsu possesed. The Hokage stared at female Naruto in surprise. He looked towards Naruto, then towards Naruko. And back again before falling back in his chair.

Standing up Naruko punched Naruto in the back of his head, transforming the blonde back into himself. "Ouch Naru, why'd you do that for," Naruto whined as he rubbed his head

"How many times do I have to tell you. DO NOT USE THAT JUTSU" she yelled in his ear

"But Naru"

"NO! Everytime I'm around you when you use that Jutsu, everyone always stares at me"

"It's not my fault we look alike"

"Its still creepy. Sexualizimg you're dear twin sister. Shame on you Naruto"

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to do that to you," Naruto scrambled on his knees

"It's okay," Naruko sighed, "it is a cool trick if I'm being honest"

Naruto chuckled. In the background the Hokage sat up and composed himself. Clearing his throat, he caught the twins attention. "So that's the sexy Jutsu huh. Tricky. Too tricky. don't use it again. "Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"And where's your headband Naruto and Naruko, your suppose to be wearing it" The third Hokage noted  
"Oh I don't wanna wear it until the orientation, I don't wanna mess it up" Naruto stated while playing with his goggles  
"And you Naruko"

The female blonde just shrugged her shoulders, "I forgot"

Lord Hokage sweatdropped at that. Yes that girl really is forgetful when it comes to so,e of the most important things

"So you want your headband nice, but your ninja photo, which is used for ninja training and missions make you look like a clown. Look at this picture" lord Hokage said, picking up both forms, "you can't even tell who is it"

Naruko rolled her eyes and that and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated when people made good points.

"Well fine" Naruto leaned in, "how are we suppose to know this stuff anyway"

As Naruto finished his sentence, both He, Naruko, and the third Hikage looked towards the door, which opened Adbrubtly.

"Old man I challenge you" a young boy with fair skin, and dark eyes, wearing dark blue pants with a yellow shirt, a long blue scarf, and a helmet covering his brown hair, but opened at the top showing a brown ponytail, with the standard ninja sandals ran in.

"I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage"

Just as he said that, the young boy tripped over his scarf and fell face first onto the ground. Naruko Snorted, but covered her mouth to hold in her laughter, and Naruto looked at the boy with an 'are you serious/what just happened' look. The boy curled up on the ground and held his face. Behind him a pale skinned guy with black hair, and dark circular glasses, wearing an all black suit appeared. He looked between the third Hokage, and both Naruto and Naruko.

"Ohh, something tripped me" the young boys said  
"Honorable grandson, are you okay, and by the way there's nothing for you to trip on, it's pretty flat"

Naruko snorted again, her eyes watering from wanting to laugh, as Naruto stared at the young boy. "Who is this kid" Naruto whispered to Naruko, who shook her head as her whole boys shook from held in laughter.

The young boy got up and stomped over to Naruto, stopping in front of him as he pored a finger at him.

"Your the one who tripped me aren't you" he accused  
"What" Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed the kid by his shirt and scarf, "I didn't trip you, you tripped on your own dork"  
"You brat" the shades guy said, "how dare you put your hands on the honorable grandson of Lord Hokage"

Naruto looked up at the dark shades guy, then at the third Hokage, then down at the little boy he was holding. The young boy smirked in arrogance at that.

"Ha, what's the matter, I thought you was gonna hit me tough guy, are you afraid because the third Hokage is my grandfather" he boasted  
"I DONT CARE IF HES YOUR GRANDMOTHER, BELIEVE IT"

Naruto punched the kid(who is known as Konahamaru) in the back of the head and Naruko couldn't hold her laughter in as she busted out laughing, holding her stomach as she fell to the ground. Looking at the scene the third Hokage sighed.

After there meeting with the Hokage Naruto and Naruko walked through the village. Naruko continued to let out little giggles as she thought about the events of a few minutes ago, as Naruto stayed quiet. Behind them, both Naruto and Naruko heard footsteps for, behind them. Turning around they seem a lump of a person covered in a ground covered tarp with it's feet poking out.

"PFFTT" Naruko said as she held in her laughter once again

Naruto and looked at the lump with a blank stare, before forcefully turning Naruko around dragging her away. Once again the two continued to walk, concious of someone following them as Naruko continued giggling. Stopping abruptly Naruto and Naruko turned around.

"I know that your following me" Naruto pointed Naruto's face went blank as he seen the stalker hiding behind a fence covered blanket faced the wrong way. At that Naruko started laughing once again

"That's so obvious it's pathetic"

The person behind the blanket laughed, and dropped it, revealing the Hokage's grandson.

"So the rumors about you are true, you are good" the young boy walked up to Narutp and pointed his finger at him, "alright I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer" he declared

Naruto looked at Naruko, then at the boy confused, "huh"  
"And afterwards, you gotta show how to do that sexy Jutsu thing you did with grandpa Hokage"  
"Eh, this is some kind of joke isn't it" Naruto crossed his arms over his chess  
"I swear it isn't, I need a new trainer, please boss" the young boy pleaded  
"Huh, boss"  
"Yeah your the boss, boss, boss, boss" he chanted  
"Well" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smirk,"how can I refuse" he agreed

With the boy in tow, the three headed into town.

"If you wanna be a ninja, the first thing you need to do is master your catra" Naruto said  
"Catra" Naruko and the boy said together  
"Yeah, you know, Catra"  
"I thought it was chakra" Naruko said confused  
"I think he meant Chakra" the boy stated  
"No, real Ninjas say catra" Naruto declared  
"Ohh" the two said together  
"Listen I'll explain what chakra is" Naruto stated  
"Chakra is the life energy" the young boy recited from a scroll  
"Show off, you was just reading from that old thing" Naruto shouted  
"Hey Naru, I have errands to run so I'll see you at home alright" Naruko suddenly said  
"Huh, what errands" Naruto asked  
"Nothing important really, don't worry about it Naru" the female blonde smiled while walking away

In truth Naruko really didn't have any errands to run, she just didn't wanna stick around with that Hokage grandson kid whose name she already forgot. Walking through the village Naruko racked her brain thinking of something to do.

"Hmm, well i could always go food shopping, after all i think we need more milk" Naruko said to herself, "nah, that can wait another day. hmmmm" she thought to herself, "i can always train, but i don't really feel like doing that so what's the point. maybe i can go shopping" pulling out her Tiger wallet Naruko groaned, "but i need this money for food". sighing the girl was about to give up when an idea hit her. "Oh i know," she gasped, "I have to thank Sasuke for helping me out the other day"

With a smile on her face, Naruko walked through the streets of Konoha to look for a present for Sasuke. "Ah, what kind of things do sasuke like anyway?" Naruko questioned as she stared into the window of a weapons shop, "i know he likes to train, But I have no money for any type of weapon." Turning away Naruko continued to look. "Maybe sasuke would like something cute and cool to make him happy, "Naruko said picking up a small plushy doll, "or maybe acute little keychain or something." Naruko smiled at the small wolf keychain, before sighing and dropping her head, "maybe I can make him a bento or something. It's cheap and I'm going to be making me and Naru's lunch for tomorrow anyway." Looking at the keychain again, Naruto decided to just make Sasuke a boxed lunch. Everyone loves food and needs to eat.

Checking the time, Naruko Graoned. She spent 3 hours looking for Something for Sasuke, and she still had the evening to get through before she starts on the boxed lunches. With one thing in mind, Naruko ran back home.

Running back home Naruko grabbed her sketch book and a pecil. it's been a while since she really sat down and drew something, and with nothing really to do, why not catch up on some quality drawing time. after she grabbed the things she needed Naruko left her apartment, and started looking for something to catch her eye.

Hopping onto the Hokage stone faces, Naruko looked over the village with a down Naruko pulled her legs up, resting her sketchpads on her knees and picking up her pencil. With a low hum Naruko slowly started drawing the village below great detail Naruko sketched out the buildings, and the women was reprimanding her two children, a man sold cabbages from a cart, a group of girls laughed and giggled as they looked at clothes in a shop, and children wearing masks ran through the village.

Drawing life was one thing Naruko loved to do. Being able to capture the flow of life by controlling the pencils and paint that she loved how her pencil flowed across the pad as she drew the raw emotion. the small drawing of a single part of the village took until sunset for Naruko to finish, completely colores. Blowing off the shavings and specks of colored pencil debris, Naruko shut her sketchbook and stood up.

"Oh man" she stretched, "I've been up here for hours." Letting her hands fall, Naruko walked down the stairs of the Hokage stone faces, and walked through the streets of the village. After buying a pack of donuts and Pocky, Naruko walked towards the training grounds to sketch some random person training.

Not to Naruko's surprise she found none other than Sasuke uchiha. Slowly and quietly, she jumped onto a nearby tree, a good feet away from the uchiha as to not disturb his training, so she could draw.

Sasuke notice Naruko the minute she walked onto the training ground, but paid her no mind. To him all that mattered was his training. Naruko watched sasuke from the tree she was in, sketchpads opened to a fresh page, and pencil over her ear. She wanted to catch sasuke when his focus is completely and utterly on his training. She was intrigued by the look in his eyes when he got into it, and wanted to draw those eyes badly.

She watched as Sasuke jumped up up in their air, pulling out Kunai knives and holding them in between his fingers. Naruko watched in amazement as Sasuke flipped upside down, his eyes extremely focused as he threw the Kunai. Naruko gasped as he threw more, the Kunai's knocking off each other, and flying into different directions. Picking up her pencil, Naruko started to sketch.

It took the blonde girl a full thirty minutes to draw the outline of the sketch as she had problems drawing the raw determination in Sasuke's eyes. Sighing Naruko closed her sket pad and opened her box of pocky, the donuts having been eating on the way to the training grounds. The sun was no longer in sight and Naruko was content with watching the sky before heading home.

Out of breath Sasuke sat himself down at the base of the tree Naruko sat up in and rested. Seeing sasuke leaning against the tree, Naruko swiftly jumped down and landed in front of him, a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth in the process.

"What do you want Naruko" Sasuke asked  
"Nothing much" she bit into the pocky stick, breaking it in half and eating the other half, "just wondering if you wanted any pocky' she offered

Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the blonde, and his eyes blanked. Her face leaned close to his, while she had the chocolate covered half of the pocky in her mouth, while the bare pretzel side pointed towards him. Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't think it was possible but I think your even more of a dobe than Naruto" the uchiha stated. Naruko laughed at that, dropping her sketchpads that was under her arm in the process. Slightly interest(since Naruko almost always had that book except the times she forgets) Sasuke grabbed Naruko's sketch book and started going through the pages.

He was surprised at how detailed and intricate each drawing was. There was the Hokage stone faces, the uchiha clan, the hyuga clan, the Cart district where everyone sells things from carts, Ichiraku ramen, the bakery, Yamanaka flower shop, and a bunch of sketches of different people. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he flipped towards the middle of the book to find more than enough sketches of himself, including the unfinished drawing of him training.

"So, what do you think" Naruko asked looking down at Sasuke  
"Hn"  
"I'll take that as a sasuke good" she giggled. "I hope your not freaked out by the different drawings if you, I'm not a stalker or anything" Naruko explained, "but I find your eyes really interesting"

That caught Sasuke's attention, and he turned his head towards Naruko. "My eyes" he questioned"  
"Yeah" she nodded, "although you fail to show emotion of interests in anything besides training, your eyes can't fool anyone"

Sasuke looked at Naruko confused. "Let me put it this way, you don't show any emotion, but your eyes do, and they're some of the strongest, and raw emotions I've felt from anyone besides Naruto."

Leaning in close to Sasuke's face Naruko looked straight into his black eyes. "You don't know it, but your eyes tell me that your angry, that your sad, that your lonely, that your cold, that your heart is full of darkness, and your soul is the same way" she explained, "Naruto's eyes used to be th same all the time, but as he grew older, his eyes started showing happiness and joy. It's what I find most interesting about your eyes sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at what Naruko said. Eyes like Naruto. What would Naruto know, he still his family, still had Naruko who loved and adored him and admired him. How would he know what Sasuke felt. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. Pushing Naruko away Sasuke stood up

"what do you know about what I've been through Naruko" he snapped

Naruko stared at Sasuke confused, "I don't know what you've been through sasuke. But I know those eyes from experience, and I can tell that you're hurting. I can't help you with that. But one day, I hope to understand it." She smiled


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shining through the apartment complex woke Naruto Uzumaki up from his slumber. opening his eyes the blue eyed boy yawned and stretched before getting up. rubbing his eyes naruto walked over to the calander hanging up in the room, and smiled at the date circled. Smiling he walked out of his room and over to Naruko's door, knocking on it loudly and waiting for an answer

the apartment complex the two share was a relatively small one with two bedrooms for Naruto and Naruko, a bathroom, and a kitchen. When Naruko didn't answer Naruto walked inside his twins room and found her snoring lightly in her bed, cuddled up with her stuffed Lion animal.

"Naru, hey Naru" Naruto shouted, shaking his sister Violently. Groaning Naruko opened her eyes, and punched Naruto in the face. The punch resulted in Naruto letting go of his sister and falling off of the bed. Sitting up Naruko yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What the hell Naruto" She said tiredly, her blonde hair unruly and sticking up wildly

"Naruko, todays the fifteenth" Naruto Exclaimed  
"So"  
"It's orientation remember." Naruko stared at Naruto blankly for a minute. "So"."Gah" Naruto yelled, falling back onto the floor, "come on Naruko today is an important day". "I know, but it's not like i can't sleep for another few minutes" Naruko said, laying back down on her bed and cuddling with her Lion once again. "If I let you go back to sleep you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow" Naruto muttered

Naruko groaned in response and Naruto sighed. getting up off the floor he walked out of Naruko's room and into the bathroom to get read for the day. After using the bathroom, showering, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, Naruto got dressed in his original attire, grabbing his goggles and putting them on. looking down, Naruto seen his Ninja headband and smiled, throwing off his goggles and replacing it with his headband.

Once Naruto was dressed he grabbed a cup of instant ramen, poured some water in the cup, and stuck it in the microwave for three minutes. as his ramen cooked Naruto walked back into Naruko's room to find her fast asleep. sighing Naruto grabbed her purple alarm clock from her nighstand and set it to go off in 20 minutes. putting the clock on the bed next to her, Naruto walked out of his sisters room and started eating his Ramen with milk.

Inside the classroom Naruto sat at a three person table, his chin resting on his arms that was laid on the table with a giant grin on his face. Walking down the stairs a boy with spiky black hair in a ponytaili, with fair skin, wearing his forehead protector tied arond his forearm looked at the blonde ninja in surprisE

"What the. Naruto what are you doing here, this isn't a place for dropputs, you can't be here unless you graduate" he said  
"Oh yeah, do you see this" he pointed to his forehead, "do you see this Shikamaru it's a regulation headband, We're gonna be training together, how about that" Naruto grinned  
"Hmph," Looking around Shikamaru notcied the absent of the other blondeheaded loudmouthed that's usually with Naruto, "and where's Naruko, am i to assume she didn't pass"

"no, she passed, she's just oversleeping like usual"

Across the room a fair skinned pale girl, with pupilless white eyes, and short dark blue hair with bangs framing her face, wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants; stared at Naruto with a blush, playing with her fingers as she did so. next to that girl was another with long white hair brushed into a side ponytail, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. she wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. A white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside, and a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon containing her ninja weapons. She also has a sword strapped to her hip.

Said girl scoffed at she looked at Naruto.

"I can't believe they let him pass" she said. the pupiless girl looked over at her neighbor. "but Aimi, i'm sure he worked hard"  
"yeah right" she scoffed again, "he couldn't even do a simple transformation jutsu. but then again, i guess they'll let anyone pass" Aimi said, Glaring at the sleeping boy in front of her who was snoring loudly. "it's actually pretty pathetic to see what this villlage will become with these types of ninja"

the blue haired girl just looked at her neighbor before looking back at Naruto. Aimi's attention was interupted however by the Classroom door opening and two people running through it loudly

"I"M FIRST" they both yelled, breathing heavily to catch their breath. Seeing the pink and blonde haired girls Aimi looked away, uninterested in they're problems today. the pink haired girl looked around the classroom before smiiling, rushing past the blonde and pushing Naruto out of the way as she blushed at none other than Sasuke uchiha.

it started out innocent, with Sakura asking if she could sit next to Sasuke, but then Ino declared that she would be sitting next to Sasuke, which led to all the girls in the class arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke. At the sight Aimi scoffed once again, disgusted

"Tch, how embaressing can you be, fighting over Sasuke"  
"but Aimi, don't you like Sasuke as well" her partner said

blushing Aimi looked away.

"yes, it is true that I find him handome and appealing but i would never stoop so low as to fight over him. besides as the next leader of the Masato clan, its only natural that two people from powerful clans get married" Aimi explained herself, "you know this Hinata"

"So that's Aimi Masato huh" a man with fair tan skin, Short spiky red hair, and amber eyes said as he looked into the crystal ball in the Hokage's office. he wore black Pants with the typical green ninja vest, showing that he was a Jounin like everyone else in the office was.

"She's cute" he stated  
"Down Kenshin" a women with long black hair, pale ski,n and red eyes said  
"Hey, hey Kuranai, she's way underaged" Kenshin said  
"Has that ever stopped you before" a man said, blowing out a ouff of smoke from his cigerette  
"Always"  
"Now, now" the Hokage said, "She's the next leader of the Masato clan, strong, refined, but ill towards people in a lower class than herself"  
"Ayee" Kenshin sighed, Facepalming, "i can already tell she's gonna be a handful"  
"You think so" the hokage said, blowing out smoke from his pipe

The crystal ball changed to look at Another. The last survivor of the uchiha clan Massacre Sasuke Uchiha.

A couple of minutes Later a loud ringing woke Naruko up. She looked around for the source, wanting the ringing to stop so she could go back to sleep, but to no avail. groaning loudly Naruko sat up in her bed, and threw the covers off of her bed and onto the floor, looking for the stupid alarm clock.

5 minutes later the alarm clock rolled out of the covers and onto the floor. bending down Naruko picked up tge alarm clock and turned it off. Yawning Naruko walked out of her room, and into the bathroom, turning on the shower as she started to brush her teeth and use the bathroom.

After a quick 10 minute shower Naruko walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in her official outfit, an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to the right knee. Keepinig her jacket off so she could do her hair, Naruko kept on her black sleveless shirt. looking in the mirror Naruko brushed through her long blonde hair, making sure it was soft and straight before tying it up into pigtails. once her hair was into its regular pigtails Naruko put on her jacket, and grabbed her forehead protector, tying it on top of her head like a headband.

After she was done getting dressed Naruko walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a quick breakfast of Ice cream. Sitting down at the table she noticed a carton of milk. Picking it up Naruko shook the Carton, hearing chunks hitting against the cardboard, then opened it up, smelling the inside. One sniff and Naruko pulled the milk away from her face.

"I have to remember to throw this milk out" she said to herself, "and Naruto probably drank this with his breakfast" she sighed, "man his stomach is gonna go crazy". After eating the rest of the chocolate chip ice cream, Naruko left the carton on the table, and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a small pink bottle of medicine to help Naruto's stomach.

Once she put the medicine in her pocket Naruko walked out of the Bathroom and grabbed the bento's she made last night and her keys. Walking out of the apartment, Naruko locked the door behind her as she left. the walk to the academy was quiet and refreshing, letting the blonde get some time for peace and quiet before arriving at the battleground she calls a school.

Walking into the academy Naruko made her way towards her class and opened the door. the whole room was silent, and Naruko's eyes widened. In her sight was her brother Naruto, lip locking with none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Naruko blinked in shock, not be,Irving heat she was seeing. Blinking a couple of more times, and rubbing her eyes to double check, Naruko laughed. She laughed. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach because she was laughing too hard.

Naruto and Sasuke broke away quickly, each holding onto their throats as they spit and couhed, disgusted and annoyed at what just happened. Caughing for the last time Naruto shuddered, feeling a sense of danger. turning around he seen the majority of the girls in class, glaring at him with murderous eyes as they cracled their knuckles.

"You're dead Naruto" Sakura said Menacingly  
"Ahh, NARUKO" Naruto yelled, but the other blonde continued roll arouond on the ground laughing.

Back in the Hokage's office Kenshin was the only one rolling on the floor with laughter. the other Jonin just sighed.

"Typical Naruto, always in the middle" the Hokage sighed  
"But that sister of his" Kurenai said

With Iruka arriving the entire class settled down. a beat up Naruto sat at the second table to the front with Sakura and Sasuke, while Naruko sat in front of them next too two people she didn't know. Not that it really mattered since the girl had her face in her arms, fast asleep on the table.

"All Genin will be put into three man squads, each led by a Jonin, an elite Ninja"

Everyone looked up at Iruka in shock.

 _Three man squads_ Aimi thought to herself upset, _well if anything i should be put on the same squad as Sasuke, and maybe even Hinata since are clans are strong and well known_

 _I wanna be with Naru, and maybe Sakura,_ Naruto thought, his cheek resting against his palm, _well i don't care as long as it's not with Sasuke and Naru is on my team_

"We want each squad to have a balance of stenght and Abilities, that's how we set them up" Iruka explained, "i will now announce the squads."

6 unimportant squads later, and at this point Naruko was woken up

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto piped up, "Sakura Haruno" a smile formed on Naruto's face as he cheered, but Sakura sulked, "And Sasuke Uchiha" the smile wiped off of Naruto's face and Sakura cheered

In front of them Naruko Narrowed her eyes. "three man teams, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. that's three, minus me, which means im not on Naruto's team" Naruko said to herself, doing the math to make sense of the situation

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka" a boy wearing a coat with its hood up lined with fur, with brown eyes, and fair skin with markings on his face chuckled, showing fangs, " and Shino Aburame" another boy wearing a coat pulled ovr his nose, with dark circular sunglasses, and black hair grunted.

"Team Nine, Aimi Masato" the white haired girl perked up, interested as to who will be her teammates, "Naruko Uzumaki" the blonde heard but didn't care as she continued to mutter to herself, "and Mugen Aso" a snort was heard and a brown heard boy with tan skin, and brown crazy hair in an Afro shifted his head to the side still asleep. To say Aimi wasn't happy was an understatement

"Grr" Ino growled as she glared at Sakura, "how'd you get in his group"  
"hehe" Sakura smirked, holding up two fingers for victory  
"I don't get what you see in a guy like him" Shikamru said beside Ino  
"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru, dont you get it"  
"No i don't get it because i'm not a girl"  
"You are so full of yourself" ino grinned, "jelousy isn't a good thing, i would hate to be on your squad"

Looking down at his clipboard Iruka continued

"And team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara"  
"Ha, what did you say about not wanting to be on my squad" Shikamaru smirked  
"Oh man" ino groaned  
"and Choji Akamichi" in front sat a chubby boy with black eyes, stuffing his face with chips  
"Not food boy too" Ino groaned again, putting her hands above her head  
"and that's all the squads" Iruka finished

narrowing his eyes Naruto stood up

"Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to team up with someone like Sasuke" Naruto shouted while pointig at Sasuke  
"Yeah, and how come i'm not on Naru's team either" Naruko stood up, pointing at Iruka  
"Naruko it's good for you an Naruto to be seperated while training" Iruka said to Naruko "and Naruto, Sasuke had the top scores out of all graduation students, while you had the lowest scores. We factor in those two components to even out the teams" Iruka explained

The majority of the students laughed at that while Aimi growled

"Well if that's the case why am i on a team with two out of the three worst students in this academy" Aimi shouted  
"Believe it or not the only problem Mugen had was his test scores, while Naruko scored in the top 5 in both subjects" Iruka explained  
"But i am a top class Ninja, they'll only slow me down" Aimi shouted again  
"Please"

Aimi looked down and seen the student known as Mugen lift his head up from the table as he strecthed

"You'll only slow me down princess" he smirked up at her  
"tch, like someone like you can beat someone like me"  
"yeah right, i can beat you" Naruko scoffed  
"two failures like yourselves can't possibly think that your are super-"  
"And Blah, blah blah" Naruko rolled her eyes as she chanted, making everyone in class laugh  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU-"  
"and Blah blah blah" Mugen joined in, pissing Aimi off even more

Iruka watched the scene and sighed, team 7 and 9, what a team they'll make for sure he thought to himself.

looking through the crystal ball into the class room Kenshin sighed with a sweatdrop. "oh man, that's my team" he said

"look on the bright side" a man with half his faced concealed and hos right eye covered with his headband, "they're all lively right"

Kenshin just put his head down in defeat while said ninja patted his back with a chuckle

"Okay everyone you'll all meet your new sensei after lunch" Iruka dismissed. all the students got up from their seats and rushed out of the class room for lunch, some paring up with their groups, and others splitting away. Naruto himself chased after Sakura, who chased after sasuke.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto ran up to the pink haired girl, I was wondering since we're on the same team and all, that maybe we can have lunch together" he asked  
"And why would i have lunch with you" she asked with a scowl  
"i was thinking that since we're on the same team and all"  
"Naruto, Your annoying" she said then ran off

Behind Naruto, Naruko seen and heard the entire conversation and scoffed. walking up to her brother she stood behind him and sstuck her tongue out behind a chanting Sakura's back.

"I don't know why you like her Naru, i mean she's ugly and has a big forehead, and her personality sucks" Naruko checked off  
"You just don't get it Naru because your a girl, but i can tell she's gonna warm up to me, believe it" Naruto smiled.

Naruko sighed and shook her head. she admired Naruto's determination, but when it comes to a horrible girl it makes Naruko mad and annoyed. without another word, Naruko handed Naruto his bento(because he needs to eat more than just Ramen) and walked away from him. She needed to find Sasuke and give him his thank you bento.

Looking around the academy, Naruko found Sasuke in an empty classroom. He was leaning against an open window eating his own lunch. Smiling, Naruko skipped into the room.

"Hey Sasuke"

"What do you want Naruko"

"I made you something,"

"no thanks," Sasuke declined

"hey, hey now, it's not a love present or anything," Naruko made a face, "it's to say thank you"

"Thank you?"

"Yeah," Naruko smiled, "you helped me realize that I've been looking down on Narto for a long time, and that I needed to be myself if I want to really help Naruto become the Hokage. becuase holding myself back only hurts Naruto in the long run"

Sasuke stared at Naruko for a minute before scoffing, snatching the bento from her hands making Naruko laugh. "You're welcome. I didn't know exactly what you liked to eat, so I made onigiri, meat, and pickled vegetables. It was my first time making Onigiri so I hope I made i right"

Sasuke stared at Naruko who patted his head and walked out of the room. Shaking his head, Sasuke got back to eating his lunch.

As Naruko was walking down the hall to find a police to eat lunch, Naruko bumped into Aimi, almost dropping her bento in the process.

"Hey, watch where your going" Aimi growled  
"Are you okay Aimi" Hinata asked from beside her  
"Yeah, it's just that inferior people need to watch where they're going"  
"Blah, blah, blah" Naruko retorted back, picking up her Dango box and running off making, Aimi growl  
"I can't stand her" the white haired girl growled angrily

Naruko continue running, but stopped as she forgot what she was running for. coming to stop Naruko wiggled her eyebrows in confusion. "what was i doing again" She asked herself as she grabbed a stick of Dango from the box. as she was walking Naruko ran into Mugen.

"Hey, your my new teammate right" Mugen asked as he fell into step next to the blonde  
"looks like it"  
"hey Dango, i love Dango"

Without asking Mugen dug into the box and pulled out a stick of dango, biting one of the balls off and moaning into the flavor.

"Hey, this is really good" Mugen smirked, taking another  
"Hey, stop taking my dango" Naruko held her Dango box away from Mugen  
"sharing is caring Naruko" Mugen said  
"I don't care, i made them myself for me and Naruto, so stop" Naruko growled  
"One more"

Reaching over Naruko, Mugen grabbed three more Dango. Stuffing them into his mouth Mugen flipped out of the way of one of Naruko's kicks. Laughing, Mugen walked away, throwing the empty sticks behind him.

"I HOPE YOU GET A STOMACH ACHE" Naruko yelled. thats when she dug in her pocket and pulled out the small pink bottle for stomach aches. "oh yeah, Naruto" she remembered. instead of running Naruko decided to walk and eat as she looked for Naruto. While she was walking she seen Sasuke walking her way.

"Have you seen Naruto" they both asked at the same time  
"NO" they answered at the same time again  
"Why are you looking for Naruto anyway" Naruko asked Sasuke  
"I owe that Dobe"  
"For what"  
"Just something"

By this time the two was walking together as they looked for Naruto together. as they walked they ran into Sakura, who hopped off of the bench she was sitting on and faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke your back, don't be so shy you bad boy" she blushed  
"HUH" Naruko asked shocked, looking between Sasuke and Sakura  
"Are you ready now, i mean mentally prepared becuse i am"

Sasuke ignored Sakura and walked passed her.

"Hey wait a minute" Sakura called after Sasuke. Stopping Sasuke looked both ways before turning around and facing Sakura

"Where's Naruto" he asked  
"oh there you go changing the subject again"

Naruko looked at Sakura like she was even crazier than she already was.

"Anyway Naruto always picks fights with you. you know why he's so annoying, because he wasn't raised right, he doesn't have a mother or father to tell him right from wrong"

Narrowing her eyes Naruko clenched her fists and glared at Sakura. how dare she something like that.

"he always does the first thing that comes to his mind. if i did things like Naruto my parents would be mad and i'd get in trouble, so of course i don't do it, but if you don't have parents to tell you how will you know" she shrugged, He's selfish and bratty, He's all alone"

walking over to Sakura Naruko slapped the pink haired girl hard, sending her to the ground. Sakura looked up at Naruko shocked, holding onto her reddening cheeck as the female blonde glared down at her.

"how can you be so ignorant. you don't know anything about Naruto to judge him for the person he is" she growled, "after all, not everyone is lucky enough to have their parents, you selfish and ignorant bitch" with her fist clenched Naruko walked towards sasuke and stopped, "and besides, he's not alone because i'll always be with him"

Sasuke watched Naruko as she walked away. looking back at sakura he seen the tears in her eyes, and turned away.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out to him  
"Sakura, you have no idea what it's like to be Isolated. Alone."  
"huh"  
"it's not about your parents scolding you, you have no idea what it's like to be alone"  
"Wha, why are you saying that" she asked on her knees  
"Because" he turned his head to look at her, "you're annoying"

Turning back around Sasuke walked in the same direction as Naruko. she didn't go far, as Sasuke found her leaning against a wall and wiping her eyes. _she must have been really effected by what Sakura said_ he thought to himself.

when her tears stopped Naruko wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, and sniffed. she wiped her face off, trying to clear any signs that she was crying as Sasuke walked up to her. Together the two continued their trek for Naruto in silence.

In a bathroom one Naruto uzumaki sat on the toilet with his pants down, thinking of ways to talk to Sakura. "Okay, i've got it" Naruto Declared as he pulled his pants up and washed his hands. busting through the bathroom door Naruto ran down the hall, only to see Sasuke and Naruko walking down the opposite side. the blonde haired Ninja skided to a halt in front of the two and pointed,

"What the, Sasuke, What are you doing here, And with Naruko of all people" Naruto shouted  
"Easy i used a simple escape jutsu no sweat, it's a very basic technique"  
"Uh," naruto sweatdropped  
"Why'd you do that, transform into me" Sasuke asked  
"I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you, so i did" jumping back Naruto created a handsign, and in a puff of smoke about 5 clones appeared

"The same technique again" Sasuke looked up annoyed and Got into a fighting stance while Naruko stood back and sighed.  
"now i'm gonna show you what i can really do"

Before Naruto even started, he stopped. each clone grabbed onto theeir stomachs and started running around in panic. once again Naruko sighed. stepping forward she was gonna hand Naruto the Medicine, but Sasuke's hand stopped her.

"What the" Naruko said looking at Sasuke as Naruto cancelled his Jutsu and ran back into the bathroom  
"This is Payback" he smirked at Naruko

shrugging her shoulder Naruko just let things be. besides Naruto deserved this for liking such a horrible and ugly person like Sakura

"Hey Sasuke, want some Dango" Naruko offered  
"I don't like sweets"  
"HUH" Naruko yelled in shock, "then what do you like"

"Tomatoes, and Omusubi with Okaka"


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Naruko followed Naruto all the way to where his team would be meeting their sensei. For both of them the fact that they'll be split up never really seemed legit, Iruka put them on different teams, but they don't feel like they'll be on different teams. Walking behind Naruto Naruko entered the room after him, Sakura and Sasuke already waiting inside.

"What are you doing here Naruko" Sakura snapped  
"what do you mean, I'm waiting with Naruto"  
"don't you have your own sensei to meet"  
"he can wait" Naruko declared, hanging onto Naruto as she did so

Naruko expected to be late meeting her sensei, but she didn't expect to be extremely late meeting him and or her.

"Geez Naruto, where's your sensei" Naruko asked him  
"I don't know, but he's late"  
"Well duh" Naruko deadpanned. "Hey Naru you know what you should do" Naruko smirked  
"What" Naruto asked interested  
"You should prank him"

Thinking it over Naruto smiled and hopped up from the seat he was sitting in, "that's a great idea Naru". Looking around the room, Naruto walked over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser. Grabbing a chair he stepped on it, and put the eraser inside the sliding doors, leaving it open a little bit

"Naruto get down from there" Sakura ordered  
"Shut up Sakura" Naruko said  
"Besides, he deserves it for being late" Naruto added  
"Our sensei is an elite Jounin, you think he's gonna fall for that" Sasuke put in  
"Yeah, Sasuke's right" Sakura agreed  
"Yeah Sasuke's right" Naruko mocked in a nasally voice, earning a glare from Sakura

Hopping off of the chair Naruto walked over to where Naruko was, waiting for his new sensei to walk in. As if on cue, a fingerless gloved hand appeared on the door, and slid it open, a head with Silver hair that stood up slanted, poked his way in. The eraser inside of the door fell and hit the silver haired man on the head, making both Naruto and Naruko laugh

"Oh man Naruto, this is your sensei for real" Naruko laughed, clinging on to her brother  
"I know right, he actually fell for it" Naruto laughed as he pointed towards his sensei  
"I tried to stop them sensei, but they wouldn't listen to me, I would never have done something like that" Sakura apologized/sucked up

Kakashi looked over the four teens and sighed, "My first impression of you guys, you're all a bunch of idiots"

The four deadpanned as Kakashi walked fully into the room. He knew he only had three students, so why was this extra blonde here.

"Young lady" Kakashi looked at Naruko, "shouldn't you be meeting your own sensei"  
"Yeah, yeah, I just. Wanted to. Say. Goodbye to. Naruto" she stopped in between words, turning around to look at her twin.  
"Hey Naruko, are you okay" Naruto asked with concern.

I'm an instant Naruko tackled Naruto in a hug, her eyes shining innocently as anime tears streaked down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto" she cried  
"Uh Naru, where am I going" Naruto asked confused  
"With your new team" she sniffed, "you're gonna be spending all your time with them, and then your gonna forget about me because you like them more, and I won't have a brother anymore" she said the last part in a squeaky voice.

Naruto looked down at his sister in shock before laughing. Picking up his hand, Naruto rested it on top of his sister's head.

"You're so over dramatic Naru, we still live together so we'll see each other every time we come home. Besides I love you more than I'll love anyone so they'll never replace you. Remember we'll always stick together no matter what" Naruto consoled

Looking up into her brothers identical blue eyes Naruko sniffed and stopped crying. "You're right Naruto" Naruko exclaimed standing up, "nothing's gonna change, and we do still live together, I'm just being over dramatic"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweatdropped at the pigtailed blonde. Anyone in the world could see she was being over dramatic.

"Yosh" Naruko declared as she got off of Naruto, her tears drying up in the process, "I'll see you at home Naruto, my sensei's probably pissed" waving at her brother Naruko ran out of the room. Standing up Naruto breathed a sigh in relief, however the door opened again, and Naruko's arms was once again wrapped around his neck.

"I forgot something"

Puckering her lips Naruko gave Naruto a hard, and wet and long kiss on his cheek. Once she was finished she ran back out of the room, leaving a blushing Naruto with his teammates.

Kenshin stared at the practically empty classroom in annoyance. He decided to arrive half an hour late to meet his new team because he felt that after lunch they would be late anyway. He didn't however expect two out of three of them to be this late. In front of him the only student that showed up was the white haired Masato Successor. Sitting on the desk with his leg crossed over his thighs, and his arms across his chest, Kenshin's eyebrows twitched.

"Thanks Lord Hokage, stick me with the late kids instead of the notoriously late ninja" Kenshin grumbled under his breath. As soon as he said that the classroom door slid open, and a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, wearing an orange track suit walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, I had family issues to handle" she smiled up at Kenshin. Not saying a word Kenshin's right eyebrow twitched. Looking over at her Sensei Naruko couldn't help but notice how cute he was. he was tall and muscular, with spiky, and ruffled, short red hair, with two long strands framing his face with distinct sideburns, Amber eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black leather jacket with a fur collar, a white V-neck shirt underneath, black pants with a silver chain attached to his back pocket, and black boots. He wore a simple silver chain with a ring around his neck, and his right ear is pierced.

The doors slid open again, this time a tanned boy, with brown hair in a messy Afro-like style, wearing black baggy shorts, with a white short sleeved shirt, and a red baggy short sleeved jacket over that, with wooden sandals with metal straps on them, a blue earring in his ear, and a sword on his back, walked in yawning loudly over his hand and rubbing his neck with the other.

"Sorry about that sensei" Mugen opened his eyes, "seems I lost track of time"

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched again, and he had to remember that he was a sensei now and he needed to keep his cool. Counting to ten in his head, Kenshin released a deep breath and stood up.

"Let's go to the roof shall we." The three students looked at each other, and followed their new sensei out of the class. On the roof the three Genin sat down on the ground, Aimi sat to the left, Naruko to the right with Mugen in the middle. Kenshin leaned against the railing across from the three, and looked them over.

"Before we begin, how about we start with introductions" Kenshin suggested  
"What for" Mugen asked  
"To get to know your teammates"  
"Pass" Aimi said, "I already know they're inferior to me so I don't need to know them"  
"Yeah, plus I already know Blondie makes good Dango, and snow Angel is a bitch' Mugen added  
"Okay my turn. Ice princess is a spoiled brat, and afro is a lazy Dango stealer" Naruko finished

Kenshin deadpanned and looked over his team again. _Why me lord Hokage_ he thought to himself. "That's not what I mean" Kenshin sighed  
"When I say introduce yourselves, I was thinking of something different  
"Then what did you mean" Mugen asked  
"Like your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, etc. etc..." Kenshin listed  
"Give us an example then" Naruko suggested  
"What was it that you don't understand about what I just said. Just introduce yourselves"  
"As our Sensei, you should introduce yourself first," Naruko crossed her arms over her chest

"Okay fine. My name is Kenshin Suoh, my hobbies aren't much, I like a moderate amount of stuff, and I don't dislike much. My Goal in life…" Kenshin didn't finish that last sentence and shrugged his shoulders, "to live I guess"  
"Oh yeah, we really know you now" Naruko said with a roll of her eyes  
"Why don't you go first princess" Kenshin pointed to Aimi  
"Well, my name is Aimi Masato, successor of the Masato clan. I like training, studying, and perfecting my Jutsu. I hate low life and people who expect a hand out without putting in the work, as well as my two teammates. My hobbies are ice skating, and my goal, is to make my clan proud, and to become a strong clan leader

 _So she's extremely proud_

"Next" Kenshin said  
"Me, I'm Mugen Aso. I like drinking, eating, preferably meat like teriyaki, and steak, fighting, and older women. I dislike bitches and girls with no body shape or breasts. my hobbies are gambling and finding strong people to fight, and my goal as a ninja." Mugen thought "is to fight," he shrugged

 _Hes...interesting_ Kenshin thought with a weird expression, _he arrived here only 4 years ago with the clothing on his back and a blood soaked blade. It must have been all he's known_

"Alright blondie"  
"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, and I like to bake, eat sweets, and draw. I don't know what I really dislike besides ignorant people like Sakura and Aimi, my hobbies are drawing, and creating new recipes. And my goal as a ninja... I guess my goal is to help Naruto reach his goal to become Hokage."

 _I heard she was dependent and glued to her brother, but I didn't know it was to this extent._ Looking at each individual Kenshin rubbed a hand through his hair, _'training them will be hard, especially since they don't particularly like each other, or Aimi._

"Alright, We will meet back up again at the training grounds. Be there by 6 " Kenshin instructed  
"Why"  
"You don't need the details, all you guys need to know, is to show up at the training grounds at 6:00am sharp." With that said Kenshin puffed away

Mugen looked at the spot that Kenshin use to be with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrow raised. "What the fuck"  
"So that's it" Naruko asked confused, "that didn't take long"  
"Why didn't we just meet him tomorrow and do whatever he wanted to do" Mugen exclaimed  
"Will you two stop complaining" Aimi stood up, "just listen to what Kenshin sensei said and go along with it"  
"Blah, blah, blah" Mugen and Naruko said at the same time

Growling Aimi turned away from her two teammates "You two are such children" she snapped, walking away from them in the process. Both Mugen and Naruko shrugged and walked away together.

"Man, what's up her ass" Mugen grumbled  
"I don't know, but it's extremely long, and sharp for the way she's acting"

Mugen laughed loudly, catching everyone around them attention. Naruko chuckled and sweatdropped at how loud Mugen was. Soon the two went their separate ways, Naruko running to find Naruto, while Mugen went to eat some grilled meat.

* * *

The next morning Naruko woke up to a loud ringing in her ears. Groaning loudly Naruko squirmed around in her bed, waving her arms to throw the clock from her ears. Sitting up in her bed Naruko looked around her pillow, and found the alarm clock tapped to her bed. Sucking her teeth the blonde turned off the loud ringing, "Stupid Naruto" she muttered. A couple of minutes later Naruko looked back at the alarm clock to check the time. It was already past the time Kenshin instructed when she decided to get up and get ready for the day. After taking a shower Naruko got dressed, and ate a simple breakfast. Once she was done Naruko walked out of the house and towards the training grounds.

Once again Kenshin's eye twitched in annoyance. Just like yesterday Two out of three of his students are late, with only 1 actually showing up on time. Aimi was standing on top of a cliff, watching her sensei smoke a cigarette with an annoyed look on his face as they waited for her two teammates, who was once again late. Sighing Aimi looked down into the forest they was above, seeing certain movements of dark creatures.

"Sensei, what's in the forest? Why aren't people allowed in? And why is it surrounded by a purple barrier?"  
"For special purposes, and what's in it, you'll find out once those other two arrive" Kenshin said

Aimi didn't say anything and just stared at her sensei. A few minutes later a tired looking Mugen, and Naruko arrived.

"Sorry we're late" they both said at the same time, "a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way around"  
"You bunch of liars" Kenshin yelled loudly in their face. _But they seem to have some sense of teamwork down. Maybe this won't be a disaster' he thought to himself_

Mugen and Naruko chuckled nervously while Kenshin sighed. Shaking his head, Kenshin looked at his three students. "Now that you're all here, we can get started" Kenshin started, "does anyone know where we are at" he asked. All the Genin shook their heads, "that's because this is a special kind of forest, created by me, for special occasions. Today it is gonna be used as a test"

Mugen and Naruko tilted their heads to the side.

"What do you mean test, we went through all the requirements at the academy" Naruko stated  
"Yeah. No more test, give us missions and training" Mugen demanded  
"Children, out of the 30 graduates only 12 of you will move on to become Genin, while the other 18 who didn't pass get sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it test, and you three have about a 60 percent chance of actually passing"

The three stared at Kenshin in shock. At their reactions Kenshin chuckled. Narrowing her eyes Aimi stood up. "What do you mean if we fail we get sent back to the academy, what the heck was the graduation for then" she shouted  
"Think of it as picking out candidates" Kenshin explained, "I get to decide whether you three pass or fail. No pressure though" he smirked

Aimi, and Naruko deadpanned, _he says no pressure, but it actually puts pressure on you anyway_ Naruko thought

"Ah whatever, just tell us what we have to do so we can do it already, I'm bored, and itching to fight something so hurry up" Mugen stated lazily  
"Alright, that's the spirit" Kenshin smiled, "down in that forest I hid two relics. Your goal is to find said relics and bring them here"  
"Just one, piece of cake" Mugen smiled  
"But wait, there's three of us sensei, what happens if one of us can't get a relic" Naruko asked suspiciously  
"I guess that one person has to fail then" he shrugged

Mugen, Aimi, and Naruko looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Seeing the competiveness Kenshin smiled.

"You three have all day to find and obtain a relic, although you can't eat lunch while your down there" Kenshin further explained  
"How are we gonna get down there if the barrier is up" Aimi asked  
"That. Is an excellent question"

Creating a couple of hand signs Kenshin stomped onto the ground, and the three Graduates where thrown into the air towards the forest. Naruko yelled loudly as she fell towards the forest, her body turning upside down in the air. Aimi grunted but turned her body so she as falling right, while Mugen smirked the same way.

As they fell towards the trees Aimi closed her eyes and focused her chakra into her feet. _'Remember what father told you, focus your chakra onto the bottoms of your feet, and then use that leverage and you can control your height'_ she thought. Opening her eyes Aimi felt the chakra flow to the bottom of her feet, and used the leverage of her chakra to kick forward, breaking away from Naruko and Mugen, and falling into the forest perfectly.

Seeing that Naruko stopped screaming and broke through the trees, hurting her body as she broke through the branches, until she fell into a prickly bush that broke her fall completely. "Oh god that sucked" Naruko groaned.

Mugen laughed at Naruko and fell in his own way. He waited until he fell into the trees, grabbing the sword from his back he stabbed his sword into the tree trunk of a tree, and swirled around it until he hit the floor. As Mugen hit the ground, he came face to face with a creature he's never seen before. It was all black in color, with sharp claws on all four of the legs it was standing on, with blood red eyes, and red markings on its face.

"Tch, and what in the hell are you" Mugen asked, poking out his hip and putting his sword over his shoulder.

The creature didn't say anything as it started to circle Mugen. The wild haired boy wasn't fazed in the least and yawned at the circling creature. "Are you gonna do something or can I just leave"

With a roar the creature leaped forward at Mugen who sidestepped easily. To Mugens surprise the creature, with amazing speed turned around and jumped onto Mugen, growling menacingly into his face.

"Don't underestimate the enemy Mugen, or you'll for sure die here" Kenshin's voice echoed.  
"Yeah right, like this thing can kill me" Mugen growled.

Lifting his foot up Mugen kicked the monster off of his body before it could attack. Jumping back up Mugen ran towards the creature and slashed with his sword. The monster retaliated quickly and brought a claw up to meet Mugens slashes. However the monster was stronger than Mugen, and with a mightily slash it pushed Mugen back into a tree.

"Goddammnit" Mugen growled, "however if this is all you've got, then you're dead" he smirked menacingly. Blue chakra surrounded Mugen and with incredible speed he cut the creature in half. Instead of blood, nothing came out of the creatures as it melted into black liquid.

"What the fuck" Mugen said to himself, "oh well, who the hell cares" he shrugged as he walked away.

 _'So that's Mugen Aso'_ Kenshin thought to himself, _'found just a year ago surrounded by dead ninja, with his sword covered in blood, although not a drop of blood was left on the kid. He's just as crazy as he appears to be. And his chakra control is amazing._

After landing Aimi dusted off her dress, and straightened out her hair before continuing forward. Walking around aimlessly Aimi wondered into a clearing, unbeknown to her the low growling from behind her. From behind her a giant bear like monster ran at Aimi from behind. Sensing danger from behind her Aimi flipped up into the air before it could attack. While she was in the air another Bear creature jumped into the air and knocked Aimi across the clearing.

"What are these things" Aimi thought to herself.

While she thought that another bear creature slashed at Aimi from behind, knocking her down to the ground. A fourth bear creature appeared in front of Aimi's face with its claws up, ready to slash. Tacking action Aimi created a couple of hand signs as the monster slashed. In a puff of smoke Aimi was replaced by a wooden log.

Turning around the six black bear creatures was facing Aimi. With her sword out Aimi held it in front of her body in her right hand.

 _'Okay Aimi, remember your training'_ she thought to herself, _'head up, shoulders straight, feet forward, focus my chakra and my breathing, and wait for the right time to strike_ " she recited in her head. Once the bears growled, Aimi ran forward with blinding speed. With her sword held in a pointed position, she stabbed one of the bears in the face, killing it immediately. Seeing this the other five ran forward, only for Aimi to jump back, doing complicated swinging motions with her sword.

Once she was a fair distance away, each monster fell to the ground dead. Closing her eyes Aimi took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. In front of her the 6 black bears with red markings melted into black liquid.

"What kind of creatures are those" Aimi questioned, "and what kind of forest is this." She then walked away.

 _'So that's the power of the Masato clan'_ Kenshin thought as he watched Aimi, " _she's refined, and conserved, just like her father, although she needs work on her timing and her fighting.'_

With Naruko the blonde angrily pulled herself up from the bush she landed in, stretching out her limbs and cracking her bones once she stood up. That fall was no joke and it really hurt the girl's body when she broke through the tree branches. Luckily there was barely any scratches on her and no bones where broken.

"Stupid sensei" Naruko grumbled to herself, "when I see him I'm gonna punch him so hard" she threatened as she walked blindly through the forest. The girl walked into four dead ends, a random cliff side, and a random clearing with a waterfall in which she stood on top off, and she didn't run into any type or kind of trouble.

"Man what the heck, I haven't seen or heard a single animal, or Mugen and Aimi" she sat down, "and what the hell am I looking for again"

Back in his spot overlooking the forest Kenshin sweatdropped at Naruko's obvious forgetfulness. 'If she wants to be a ninja she better work on that memory of hers'

A loud screeching caught Naruko off guard. Jumping she turned around and came face to face with a heard of black, what seemed to be baboons, with red markings on their faces, spikes coming out of the backs, and long claws.

"Oh crap"

The baboons attacked with blinding speed, slashing at Naruko one after the other. The blonde Ninja barely had any time to react as she barely dodged the attacks, getting scratched on the cheek, and arm as her jacket got ripped in different places. Minding the fact that she was near the edge of a waterfall Naruko flipped over the horde of monkeys, landing on the ground across from them and getting into a fighting stance.

With an even louder screech the hordes of Monkeys once again attacked Naruko, this time however she was ready. Dodging each attack Maruko struck them back accordingly, hitting each monkey and knocking them back. Unfortunately as they fell, they kept jumping back up at the attack.

'What the heck' Naruko thought to herself, no matter how much I hit them they keep jumping back up. Not to mention their fur is hard as heck' she thought to herself. Jumping back Naruko made a familiar hand sign.

"Since there's a bunch of you, it's only fair that I get some help. Shadow clone Jutsu"

In a puff no more than 12 Naruko's appeared. Taking out a Kunai Naruko spun if around her finger before smirking.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruko fell to the ground as her clones disappeared. Those baboons weren't a joke and the blonde had to keep recreating shadow clones just to keep the numbers even or in her odds. Thankfully they was all killed and the fight was over. Looking at the monkeys Naruko watched as they melted into black liquid.

"Eww, that's really gross" she stated, her mouth curled.

Looking up in the sky Naruko noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and if she didn't find a relic fast she would miss lunch, and be stuck in this dangerous forest all night. With that in mind Naruko hopped back up and walked back into the dangerous forest. She looked high (which was a bad idea since she was attacked by black birds who threw their feathers at high speeds and they could fly,) and she looked low (which wasn't better because even more black creatures attacked,) until finally Naruko walked face to face with a giant black sleeping gorilla.

"Gah" Naruko jumped back, "that thing is huge, better not wake it up"

Walking past The creature, Naruko seen something shine from the corner of her eyes. Turning her head she seen a golden Queen Chess piece.

"Don't even think about it Naruko"

Jumping I'm surprise Naruko tore her eyes away from the Queen, towards Aimi who was standing across from her.

"I seen it first" she declared  
"Oh yeah, well I didn't see you see it first, so therefore your argument is invalid"  
"That piece is mine" Aimi narrowed her eyes, "and I'll fight you to get it"

Taking out her sword, Aimi stood the proper fighting stance for the Masato clan, holding her sword I'm front of her. Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait aren't we supposed to be teammates, there's really no need to be fighting"  
"Then let me get that piece and you go back to the academy"  
"Hell no, I found it first"  
"No, I found it first"

The two glared each other down. Holding up her sword Aimi ran at Naruko. Sucking her teeth Naruko flipped over Aimi, dodging the attack. Unfortunately Naruko stood in front of the giant gorilla, and when she jumped over Aimi, the white haired Masato stabbed her sword into the hand of the black beast.

Quickly Aimi plucked her sword from the hand of the creature and jumped back next to Naruko. Instead of running the two watched as the monster yawned with a roar, and wiped its face with its black bloodied hand. Slowly but surely the gorilla opened its blood red eyes, and lifted its head up, looking right at Naruko and Aimi. Both Naruko and Aimi stepped back as the gorilla creature stood up, its height easily towering over them.

"We should get out of here "Naruko suggested  
"Not without that Queen"

Aimi ran towards the beast with her sword raised high and a determined look on her face. The beasts red eyes looked down at Aimi, and raised its giant fist. Knowing what was about to happen Naruko's eyes widened and she ran at Aimi, tackling the girl out of the way before the gorilla's giant fist hit her.

"What's your problem" Aimi yelled at Naruko  
"What do you mean, you can't take that monster" Naruko yelled back  
"I'm a Masato, we can do anything"  
"Within your limits and skills retard"  
"What, I'm a retard, you're the one—"

Loud yelling caught both Aimi and Naruko's attention. Looking up they seen a body fall from the sky, and land on the monster, knocking it down in the process. Shocked and confused Naruko and Aimi continued to stare, as the body got up from the ground and started rubbing their brown Afro styled hair.

"Dammnit, that bitch ass snake, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU "Mugen growled/Shouted as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

Aimi and Naruko's heads tilted to the side as they watched an angry Mugen shout about how he was gonna kill a snake.

Getting up the gorilla stood on its feet, and beat its chest loudly as it roared and screeched, catching the attention of all three kids. Turning around Mugen raised an eyebrow at the gorilla, his blade resting on his shoulder.

"Man your big" Mugen smirked, "this could be fun" the snake completely forgotten in his mind


	5. Chapter 5

You all pass, except...

"I guess the only way we're gonna beat this guy is if we work together" Aimi said to her two teammates as they looked up at the great black ape with White spikes coming out of its elbows and back, and red markings running along the length of its arms and legs, with an infinity sigh in the middle of its stomach. It beat on its chest, and screeched, showing giant fangs and sharp teeth alike as the three breathed heavily.

"Well duh" Naruko stated  
"No need to be fresh" Aimi retorted back  
"I mean it was pretty obvious"  
"Why don't you shut up"  
"What do you mean, we have to work together"  
"Just be quiet and listen to my plan" Aimi snapped  
"No need for a plan princess, I can handle this free style" Mugen smirked

Without hesitation Mugen jumped at the beast again, slashing sloppily and crazily. To Aimi's surprise the hits seemed to affect the beast, as Mugens slashes left cuts on its body. However the monster didn't seem too effected as it slapped Mugen away more than once. Not fazed Mugen just kept attacking, crazily. Raising its hands the ape released five sharp claws, and slashes at the air.

Mugen blocked with his sword, but the power of the slash pushed him to the ground. Aimi jumped out of the way while Naruko flipped, both landing a couple of feet away.

"Mugen you dummy, we're supposed to be fighting this guy toge—" Naruko stopped her sentence as she watched a stray strand of blonde hair fall slowly, and gently onto the ground. Curious as to why Naruko stopped Aimi looked over at the blonde who's head was down and her shoulders was shaking.

"You... Goddamn MONSTER" Naruko yelled blue chakra surrounding her. Aimi watched in surprise as Naruko ran towards the great Ape with great blinding speed, appearing in front of it in a second. The blonde cocked her fist back and punched the monster in the stomach multiple times making it cry out, as he was pushed back, before jumping up and upper cutting it, knocking it down to the ground.

Falling back to the ground next to Aimi, Naruko breathed heavily as she glared at the great ape who slowly stood up.

"Damn" Mugen said as he stood up  
"Naruko, Mugen listen to me, I have a plan" Aimi said  
"I don't follow plans" Mugen declined  
"If we wanna defeat this great ape we have to work together"  
"Tch, fine, what's the goddam plan" Mugen scoffed  
"Naruko, you're the only one strong enough to knock that thing down, so knock it down again so I can freeze it. Mugen when it's trapped, that's when you cut it dead"  
"That sounds like a bitch's way out"  
"Just follow the goddam plan!"

Mugen and Naruko nodded. Pissed off the great apes eyes glowed a deeper shade of red and his roar was more menacing and dangerous than before. Punching her fist, blue chakra once again surrounded Naruko as she ran at the beast. To Aimi's surprise the great ape was fighting Naruko back evenly. They both dodged and countered each other's attacks, but Naruko was only faster.

With the upper hand Naruko managed to punch the ape down to the ground. Seeing her chance Aimi created a couple of hand signs, before swinging her sword, a path of ice forming a path on the ground until it hit the ape and froze it's arms and legs in place.

"Mugen now" Aimi yelled  
"Yeah, yeah"

Sighing Mugen ran the stuck ape, and jumped up I'm the air, his sword high in the air. In an instant Mugens blade swiftly cut through the ape, slicing its head clean off of its body.

"Nice job guys" Kenshin clapped at the three of his students, "and look it's not even that dark out" he noticed  
"Kenshin sensei, what are you doing here" Naruko asked, "we haven't finished the task"  
"And one of the relics was eaten by a giant ass snake, so that's gone" Mugen put in  
"You haven't, but there's a relic is right there" Kenshin pointed to the Queen in Aimi's hands  
"Yeah, but this is mine, I've won it fair and square" Aimi declared

Mugen and Naruko looked at each other before looking back at Aimi.

"What do you mean, we all defeated that ape, gorilla thing" Naruko said  
"Yeah, but if it wasn't for my plan we wouldn't have beaten it"  
"No, if it wasn't for my blade" Mugen stated  
"And my power" Naruko added  
"Then your plan would have ultimately failed" Mugen finished  
"Who cares, I found it first, and came up with the plan, therefore I win"  
"No one seen you see it first, therefore your argument is invalid" Naruko crossed her arms

Kenshin watched the three argue with a frown. Yeah the objective was completed as they defeated the man made creatures together, but Aimi seemed to not get the point of team work.

"Well, congratulation Naruko and Mugen" Kenshin Interrupted with a smile while placing his hands on Mugen and Naruko's heads, "you two have passed"

Mugen and Naruko stared at Kenshin for a second, before smiling at each other.

"All right" they chorused as the high fived. Kenshin laughed at the two as Aimi looked at them angry.

"And what about me Kenshin sensei" Aimi asked  
"Uh, sorry Aimi, you failed"  
"What do you mean I failed, I completed the task so I should pass"  
"Right, you completed the task, but you didn't pass the test" Kenshin told her wisely  
"What do you mean"  
"Let me ask you this Aimi" Kenshin said seriously, "why do you think we separated you into three man squads, what is the point for you to be with both Naruko and Mugen" he asked

Aimi stared at Kenshin with a blank expression, not knowing what or how to answer the question.

"Look, I'm not gonna fail you because you're strong, but you only have until tomorrow to answer my question" Kenshin negotiated, "but until then, Mugen and Naruko are the only ones who passed"

"YAY for me and Mugen!" Naruko cheered, "and to celebrate Kenshin sensei is treating us to Ichiraku Ramen"  
"HELL YEAH" Mugen yelled  
"Wait, what, I never said that" Kenshin said surprised  
"Come on Kenshin, let's go"

Grabbing their sensei's hands Naruko and Mugen a Dragged Kenshin away from the training grounds with Kenshin complaining the whole way. By herself Aimi left the forest by herself, and headed home as the moon shined over the village.

"Thanks for the ramen Kenshin sensei" Naruko said happily from the seat beside him  
"Yeah, whatever" Kenshin said irritated as he slurped on his own noodles

Despite his protests Naruko and Mugen dragged him towards Ichiraku Ramen where they all sat down and ate. To Kenshin's surprise, both Naruko and Mugen where already on their 5th bowl of a Ramen, while he himself was just starting his second.

"Anyway, now that you guys are Genin you can't be late like I've seen in the past 2 days"

Mugen and Naruko slurped the ramen into their mouths and looked at Kenshin sensei who had a stern look on his face.

"Being a ninja you are required to have perfect timing, being late is not an option, especially when you're doing missions. Time is the factor between life and death"  
"I thought skill was the factor between life and death" Naruko said  
"I thought it was strength" Mugen added  
"And what does any of that have to do if your opponent can time your attacks perfectly  
"Then you become stronger than him" Mugen stated  
"No, you become unpredictable"

Kenshin sweatdropped and dropped his head with a sigh. Was he really that irritating as a young Genin.

"Listen, I can't allow you two to continue to be late to your training, got it"  
"Got it" they both chorused absentmindedly  
"You each get 5 tries" Kenshin held up his hand, "when your five tries are up, you are no longer my students"  
"Whadaya mean we're no longer your students" Mugen asked  
"It means you're not my students, you're going back to the academy until you can tell time"

Mugen and Naruko stared at Kenshin who finished his third bowl of Ramen.

It was past midnight when Aimi arrived home. After Kenshin and her teammates left, The white haired girl decided to take a walk around the village to clear her mind and think about the question Kenshin asked her. "Why was we put on three unit squads" she whispered to herself, "why was I put on a team with two of the most incompetent people ever"

As she walked through the Masato compound, and towards her room Aimi hoped that her father was asleep so she wouldn't have to face him. What would he do if he found out that the future of the Masato clan failed her test and was on the verge of being sent back to the academy, something she passed easily?

"Aimi," her father called, snapping her out of her thoughts "is that you"

Aimi stopped. Her fists clenched as her heart beat wildly in her chest. To think, just hours ago she was so proud to be a Genin and couldn't wait to tell her father about her new sensei. Now. Now Aimi wished her father was still out of the village on business.

"Aimi," he called again  
"Yes father," Aimi answered, her voice shaky  
"come. I would like to know about you're training"

Aimi's eyes widened as her breathing started coming out short. Her father will be disappointed in her. He'll see that she's not worthy of being the Masato Clan leader. He'll think she wasn't taking her duties as a ninja seriously.

"Come now Aimi," his deep voice ordered

Taking a deep breath, Aimi held her head up high and walked into the room. Noboru Masato is a strong and strict man. Like Aimi he had Snow White hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wore Grey trousers, a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. He was sitting in the middle of the room drinking tea.

"Yes father"  
"Sit," he ordered. Aimi did as she was told. "I'm presume that you graduated from the academy"  
"yes," Aimi nodded  
"who's your Sensei?"  
"Kenshin Suoh"  
"the Dragon," Noboru nodded, "and you're teammates"  
"they're not important," Aimi dismissed  
"why?"  
"Huh," Aimi blinked in surprise  
"Why aren't they important"  
"well, it's just that I've been put with Naruko Uzumaki, and Mugen Aso"  
"Once again, why aren't they important  
"Because they're weak!" Aimi blurted, "Because Mugen is Lazy and Naruko is an idiot whose obsessed with her brother"  
"Did you pass you're survival test?"  
"Huh?"  
"The survival test," Noboru sipped his tea, "did you pass?"

Aimi's heart skipped a beat at the question. Noboru opened his eyes and stared at his daughter who refused to answer the question.

"I guess that's a no then"  
"It wasn't my fault," Aimi jumped up to defend herself, "I completed the task he asked, but he still didn't pass me"  
"Did the other two pass?"  
"Yes," Aimi hung her head in shame  
"Mhm, I'm not surprised in the least"

Aimi's eyes widened in shock at her father revelation. What did he mean he's not surprised she failed? He's the one who's been training her, he should be furious and demand that she be passed over those other two who call themselves ninja. Aimi scoffed just thinking about it

"Why are you so shocked Aimi?  
"How? Why?"  
"The way you talk about your teammates. You look down on them. Look at them like you're better, or worthy"  
"But father, I am a Masato"  
"What does that have to do with Naruko or Mugen. Is the name Masato alone, an excuse for you to look at your teammates the way you do. I bet you wanted to be on the same team as the Hyuga girl right? That alone, shows how shallow and petty you really are. With the way you are now, you'll only bring the Masato down."

Aimi stared at her father in shock. Everything she does is for the Masato. Every Training session, every perfected Jutsu. Everything is for the sake of the Masato. Her goal is to make the Masato name even more respected than it already is.

"Why do you look so shocked? Do you think I would applaud you for your shallow way of thinking? Maybe I was wrong about naming you the heir. First your sister, and now you," Noboru sighed, "maybe is should start thinking differently about the future of the Masato clan"

Narrowing her eyes, Aimi slammed her hands against the table. Noboru just blinked, staring at his daughter without interest, "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT FATHER! I TRAIN DAY IN AND DAY OUT, JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE CLAN. I STUDY AND I TAKE MY TITLE OF FUTURE CLAN LEADER OF THE MASATO SERIOSLY. HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"

"Does that Seriousness also include treating you're teammates as beneath you? How can you even be a clan leader, if you treat you're comrades, who are supposed to fight beside you, and fight with you, like they are beneath you, simply because they are not part of some prestigious clan?"

Aimi blinked at her father, "in any case, you're dismissed"

Without another word, Aimi walked out of the room and towards the training grounds. _How can he even say that? It is true that both Naruko and Mugen are weak and beneath me. All Naruko does is play around with her stupid brother, and skip class. And Mugen is a lazy perverted psycho who only cares about fighting and no one else._ Thinking over the conversation she just had with her father, Aimi growled, _it's not just because I'm a Masato that I feel this way, and I didn't want to be on a team with Hinata just because she's a Hyuga._ Aimi stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way.

Leaving the compound, Aimi set to discover whatever it was that her sensei and father was telling her. _Kenshin sensei said to think about why we was put on three man squads, "well the only reason I can think of that is so obvious, is because of teamwork,"_ Aimi rolled her eyes. _But then, Why Naruko and Mugen. Iruka said that they determined the tests by taking the highest scorer, and puts them with the worst. He said Naruko scored in the top five of the class, and that Mugen only ever fails the written exams. So I guess that makes sense,_ she sighed.

Stopping, Aimi looked up to find herself at the top of the Hokage stone faces. Leaning against the railing, the young Masato looked down on the village below her. _Then what was the point of the test. There was 2 pieces for the three of us, of course one of us was bound to fail. But I got the piece first, so why did I fail._

"Aimi, what are you doing up here"

Turning around, Aimi's eyes widened as the Hokage approached her.

"Lord Hokage" she bowed  
"No need to be so formal"  
"ah, sorry"  
"it's okay," The Hokage dismissed as he reached Aimi and stood beside her, "So, what's with the long face"  
"it's fine Lord Hokage, you have too many things to worry about other than me"  
"Nonsense, it is my job to make sure the people in my village are happy," the Hokage smiled, "and you are clearly not happy, why"  
"why do you put people on three man teams. I mean it's clearly for teamwork, but then, why did Kenshin Sensei give us a test where only two people would pass. That doesn't make any sense."  
"What was the assignment"  
"their where two missing relics, or chess pieces that one of us had to find in order to pass. One of them was eaten because Mugen is stupid, which left one left. It was guarded by a super strong thing, but eventually we managed to beat it. However, the assignment was to get the relic, and that's what I did"

The Hokage stared at the village below in thought after Aimi's explanation. _So she's the type to leave her teammates behind in order to finish the task at hand._

"But you all defeated the enemy right? So why couldn't you all share"  
"because that wasn't the task"  
"then why is it that Mugen and Naruko passed, and you didn't? You completed the task and got the relic right"  
"I don't know," Aimi threw her hands up in exasperation  
"Think if it this way, you was put on a three man teams with the intent of teamwork. You was faced with the task to either work together for a task or not. In the end, what's more important?"

Aimi waited for The Hokage to finish is explanation. When he didn't Aimi turned her head to question him, she found the Hokage gone. "Hmm"

Kenshin sighed as he watched Naruko and Mugen do their basic training exercise. 200 pushup, 200 sit ups, 200 laps around the village, 200 chin ups, and 200 jumping jacks. The two took his warning about coming to training on time, but his mind wondered to Aimi, and whether or not she figured out what the exercise was about or not.

"Aimi," Kenshin called as Aimi arrived at the training grounds, "do you understand now"  
"I think so"  
"well, what did you learn?"  
"I am selfish," She admitted, "I put myself above my team. Selfishly gave them up and left them for my own gain, to be acknowledged. As a ninja, even if I do look down on them, the fact of the matter is, is that my own personally feelings don't matter. They are my teammates. I'm supposed to stay by their side, and work together with them, and not put the mission over them in any way."

Smirking, Kenshin nodded. "Mugen, Naruko!" he called, "come over here for a second"

The two Genin stopped what they were doing, and made their way over to their sensei and Aimi. Upon seeing Aimi, Naruko raised an eyebrow

"What is it Kenshin?" Naruko asked  
"Aimi has something to say to the two of you"  
"HUH!" Aimi looked to her sensei confused  
"Oh really," Mugen smirked, "well Ice Queen, what is it"  
"yeah, your wasting our precious training time. You know, because we're the ones who passed," aruko smirked

Aimi growled annoyed. She refuses to do what Kenshin Sensei is hinting at. She doesn't care If she knew she was wrong or not.

"Kenshin sensei I refuse"  
"You have to Aimi," Kenshin stated  
"But Sensei, they're so smug and arrogant, and annoying," Aimi cried, "I refuse to put my pride on the line"  
"you're not putting your pride on the line Aimi," Kenshin chuckled, "You're being the bigger person. After all, don't you pride yourself on being above the two?"

Aimi blinked at Kenshin, then looked to her two teammates who stared at her with the most annoying, smug expression on their faces. "Come on Aimi, be the bigger person," "yeah, I thought you was better than us," "psh, this just proves that you're just like us in the ende." Aimi's shoulders shook in anger at Mugen and Naruko's teasing. How dare they say she's just like them? She's a Masato, she is not on their level.

"ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY!" Aimi yelled, shocking both Naruko and Mugen as a strong blast of ice hit them both.

Kenshin blinked, then let out a laugh.

"What the actual fuck," Mugen said as he tried to free himself  
"Aimi, let us out right now" Naruko demanded  
"Nope," the Masato heir smirked, "this is part of my apology"

"WELL THIS IS A HORRIBLE APOLOGY" Naruko yelled

Kenshin continued to laugh as the kids argued. He had to admit, Naruko and Mugen kind of deserved it. Now they have to find a way out of the ice themselves


	6. Chapter 6

"Man this is such Bullshit"

"Mugen shut up, you're being too loud"

"He's right though, this is such bullshit" Complain about the mission, when the mission is over"

"No, we can bitch about the mission now, because this mission is bullshit"

"Besides, it's not like we're doing anything important,"

"That's not the point," Aimi whispered harshly, "the point, is to finish the mission. And I will not fail another one, because you two can't keep your mouths shut"

"If I remember correctly," Mugen smirked, "it was you that started the whole thing"

"It was not," Aimi shrieked loudly

"Aimi, remember, not sound loud," Naruko teased, causing Aimi to growl in anger.

Kenshin sighed and facepalmed at his bickering team. He had hoped, that after Aimi's great revelation that the three kids could work together now. Of course he anticipated a couple of problems here and there with Mugen, but the fact that they couldn't even do a simple task together is troubling.

"Alright, alright," Kenshin cut in to stop the bickering, "it's troubling that you three can't do a simple task together," he told them, "how am I to take you on any real missions, if al, I see and hear from you three is arguing."

"But Kenshin Sensei, this mission can't even be considered a real mission"

"But it is a real mission, and you and Mugen should take it as much. The point is teamwork, and I'm not seeing any of that. So why would I want to take three bickering kids with me on a real mission. One that requires Patience, and Teamwork"

Two sighs could be heard through the com piece. It was then that the targets started to make their move.

"Naruko, Aimi, they're on the move"

"I have target one in my sights" Naruko Uzumaki cleared as ran through the rooftops of the village, looking down on a similar running person

"This is Aimi, and I see Target number 2, he's heading Mugens way right now"

"Mugen are you ready" Kenshin sensei asked from a high point, holding binoculars as he watched both Naruko and Aimi Chase the culprits towards Mugens position.

"Yup, just tell me when" Mugen smirked

The two female kunoichi continued to Chase the two targets towards Mugen who was perched on top of a building. Once the two targets intercepted and Aimi and Naruko was across each other, running with each other on top of the rooftops.

"Okay Mugen, the targets will reach the mark in 3. 2. And Now"

Laughing maniacally Mugen jumped from his perch on the building, and landed perfectly on top of the targets.

"We got them Kenshin sensei" Aimi said through her earpiece

"Target one age 6, short black hair, green eyes, with pale skin and wears a dog hat" Kenshin checked

"Yup"

"Target two, age 6, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wears thick circular glasses"

"Yup"

"Okay, mission complete"

Behind Aimi, Mugen continued to laugh maniacally as he held target one in a headlock, and target two in leg headlock. Both boys struggled in there holds and yelled profanities at Mugen while Naruko just laughed.

Back at the Hokage office both boys were reunited with their parents, who held each boy by the ear painfully.

"Rinmaru how can you be so disrespectful" the dog hatted boy's mother scolded

"You too fumio, you're supposed to be home studying" the thick glasses kids mother scolded

"Rinmaru you are grounded for a year if not longer" she yelled

"And Kumio, the only thing you'll be able to do is study, study, study"

Mugen and Naruko laughed at the two boys as they was dragged violently away by their mothers. Once they was gone the third Hokage blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe and looked up at team 9.

"The child taggers who have been spraying graffiti all over Eiji's store has been completed" the Hokage stated, "now for your next mission, one of the feudal lords needs his house repainted and a babysitter for his three children," the third read off. As she listened to the requests Naruko's eye twitched in annoyance. All week they've been tasked with stupid missions that didn't help no way with her ninja training.

"Hold on old Man, This has to stop Now" Naruko shouted, interrupting the Hokage in the process

"Naruko what are you doing" Aimi whispered

"I'm sick of all these lame excuses for missions, I want something exciting, more important to do"

"How dare you. you're just a brand new Genin with no experience" Iruka shouted, "like everyone else you start with simple missions to improve yourselves"

"Who are you trying to kid Iruka Sensei" Naruko retorted back

"Right, all we've been doing is lame ass chores for lazy ass people who didn't want to do these lame ass things themselves" Mugen added

"Exactly, SO HOW DOES THAT HELP MY SKILLS IN BECOMING A NINJA"

"YEAH, I WANNA KICK SOME ASS NOW" Mugen shouted as well

Aimi stared at the two, shocked that they can be so disrespectful towards there Hokage, yet irritated that they had a point, but was being so loud and disrespectful in the process. Next to Aimi Kenshin sighed, and growled under his breath. _'These brats'_ he thought to himself before punching both Naruko and Mugen on the head, making the two face plant onto the ground

"You little brats need to learn to show some respect"  
"But you know it's true Kenshin sensei" Naruko said while rubbing her head  
"Naruko, It seems you don't know a thing about the importance of your missions"

Interested Naruko looked away from Kenshin and rested her full attention on the Hokage.

"Every day many different request comes to our village, each ranging from babysitting, to assassination. These request are analyzed and documented, then put into ranks, A, B, C, and D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by our skills, Hokage at the top, then Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. We then assign each ninja with the appropriate skill to each mission accordingly. And if the mission is successful we get a fee that goes to maintaining our village and work. Since you three are untrained Genin, you are given D level work of course." The fourth Hokage explained, "Now do you get it Naruko."

Naruko sat on the floor, thinking over the information the Hokage just gave her about missions and ranks.

"Okay, I guess I understand. But it still doesn't make sense to make untrained Genin do housework and chores. Wouldn't that be suitable for academy level students instead since it's no real danger? They'll learn more about being a ninja before actually becoming Genin themselves," Naruko suggested, "I mean what I can learn by doing chores for the people of the village. To be nice" she stated while crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks

The Hokage looked at Naruko in thought. Just like Naruto she's stubborn and outspoken, always speaking her mind and opinions about things. But whereas Naruto just talks without listening, Naruko listens before she talks to enhance her argument and make it a solid, and valid point.

The third Hokage chuckled, catching the attention of everyone In the room. "So Naruko thinks she's mature enough to go on a mission. Since your argument was so good, I'll comply with your wishes.

Aimi, Naruko, and Mugen stared at the Hokage in shock, while Kenshin smiled.

"Really gramps" Naruko jumped up, leaning over the table the separated them, "you're not kidding right"

"Nope, like you said, you can't really expect to further your training with chores, instead I'll give you an escort mission"

Smiling Naruko hugged the Hokage tightly, kissing him on the cheek in the process. "Thank you gramps" Naruko said happily. Letting the Hokage go Naruko started looking around the room.

"So what are we gonna do, who are we gonna protect, is it someone really important like a really important lord or something" she checked off

"Don't be so impatient, I'll send them in now." The Hokage said with a smirk, "Bring the visitors in now"

Turning around Team 9 faced the door, eager to see who they was gonna be escorting. Once the doors opened, a girl with long blue hair, and blue eyes, wearing a simple dress walked in. She was with a bald headed, pudgy man besides her.

"What the" the pudgy man said, "Lord Hokage, your putting kids in charge of our wellbeing. The small one who looks like she hasn't seen a battle in her life, the crazy looking one who looks like he would kill us, and the other one who looks so selfish, she'll leave us in a heartbeat just because."

"Hey, you better watch that mouth of yours baldy" Naruko growled

"Or what," the Mann challenged, "is this some kind of joke"

"Hey, you should feel honored that someone from the Masato clan is even protecting someone like you in the first place," Aimi said annoyed

"Oh the might Masato clan. Too bad it's you and not someone actually worthy"

"How dare you,"

"You shouldn't be so ungrateful baldy."

"Oh really. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because your broke ass couldn't afford better Ninja," Naruko stated

"Why you little—"

"It's okay Kumio Senpai," the girl with the short pudgy man named Kumio said. Kumio took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Thank you lord Hokage Sama" the girl said with a bow. She then diverted her attention towards Team 9. "My name is Aoi Hosaka, please take care of me" she bowed. Just then there was a knock on the door, before it opened to reveal team 7. Seeing her brother Naruko smiled and jumped into his into his arms. However Naruto wasn't ready, and they fell to the ground with Naruko on top of Naruto.

"Sup Naruto"

"Hey Naru"

"What's with your face, why do you have so many scratches on them"

"Because I HATE CATS"

Naruko laughed and rolled off of her brother so he could get up. Right then a fat lady with brown hair in a fancy style, wearing fancy clothes and make-up walked in.

"Hey Naru guess what"

"What" Naruto asked

"Gramps just gave us a super important mission"

"WHAT" Naruto yelled, "what kind of mission"

"We are to escort this princess," She pointed to Karin "to her land"

"What a princess" Naruto said amazed

"Yup, apparently we're the only ones that can do it"

"THATS NOT FAIR"

Kenshin and Kakashi sweatdropped and Facepalmed at their blonde haired students. Naruko was obviously lying, and Naruto was obviously too stupid to realize it. In the background Aimi and Sakura had the same thoughts running through their heads that went along the lines of 'they're both stupid' while Mugen and Sasuke didn't really think anything.

"Anyway, since we want to leave before sunset, I have to get ready" Naruko stated running out of the office.

"HEY OLD MAN, HOW COME NARUKO GETS TO GO ON A REAL MISSION," Was the last thing Naruko heard before she left the building. Kenshin and Kakashi once again Facepalmed, as Sakura and Aimi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Well, we better be going as well" Kenshin sighed with a wave to Kakashi.

Naruko didn't exactly know what to bring on a mission that would last a few weeks at the best so she packed everything she felt she would need. All the ninja essentials, plus some food in case she gets hungry on the road. 30 minutes later, and Satisfied with her packing, Naruko threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. Just as she was leaving Naruto ran into the small apartment.

"Hey Naru guess what" Naruto asked his sister excitedly

"what is it"

"Old man Hokage gave my team a mission too"

"WHA, really"

"Yeah" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with a grin

"What type of mission is it"

"Something like yours only more important" Naruto gloated

"Yeah right, what's more important than a princess" Naruko rolled her eyes

"A lord"

"Nu-uh, a princess is more important than a lord"

"Says who"

"The rules of social ladders"

"What's a social ladder"

Naruko playfully rolled her eyes but looked at the clock on the wall. Her team will be meeting at the gates in a bit and according to Kenshin, she still has five date days. Unfortunately today wasn't one of the days that Naruko could be, or wanted to be late.

"Sorry Naru but I have to go now before I'm late" she told her brother frantically

"Okay, be safe" Naruto said seriously

"You too"

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek Naruko left the apartment and headed towards the village gates. Luckily the blonde wasn't the last one, as Mugen appeared 2 minutes after her.

"Oh wow!" Naruko said with an excited smile as she looked around

"What's up with you" Aimi asked

"This is the first time I've left the village" she told them, "as of today I'm a traveler. A real ninja that does real missions"

"It's not that excited. From what I remember, outside this village is nothing but shit" Mugen said

Aimi sighed and Facepalmed while Kumio stared dumbfounded, annoyed and irritated. Looking up at Kenshin Kumio pointed at Naruko.

"Are you serious? How are we supposed to trust are lives with this runt, she's a joke"

"Why are you only picking on me," Naruko pointed

"You're all a joke. The crazy looking one with the-

"hey now," Kenshin stopped the man from insulting his student further, "don't worry, your with me and I'm a Jounin, so there's nothing to worry about" Kenshin reassured

"I'll watch my mouth if I was you baldy, haven't you heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover" Naruko stated

"Yeah I have, but the cover usually tells me what that book is about. Yours tell me your an unskilled little girl wanting to play ninja"

"I'll kill you baldy"

Naruko growled, jumping at the man. Unfortunately Kenshin held the blonde haired girl back as she fought in her sensei's arms.

"Let me go Sensei, I'm gonna teach this baldy not to disrespect me"

"Naruko, we can't harm our escorts" Kenshin sweatdropped

"Who cares"

A few minutes later team 9 plus Kumio and Aoi started on their way. Naruko was still fuming and grumbling under her breath, but other than that the walk was fairly quiet. Aimi and Mugen walked out in front, while Aoi and Naruko walked behind them in the middle, and Kumio and Kenshin stayed in the back.

"You shouldn't take what Kumio says to heart" Aoi said from next to Naruko

"And why shouldn't I, that baldy talks like he knows me or something"

"It's not that, Senpai is carrying something extremely important that can save hundreds of lives. He's really paranoid and careful, not to mention he cares for my safety. He's a bit overwhelmed by everything at the moment" Aoi defended

"Well if that's the case he should have paid for more elite ninja. I mean he's complaining about quality when he should have got the Anbu or something. His broke ass should be grateful and thanking us he's so cheap"

"Not exactly," Aoi sighed

"what do you mean?"

"Well that's the problem, we don't have a lot of money. what we had left over went to getting escorts that got us here, and he wasn't expecting to get ninja my age" Karin explained

Naruko went quiet as what Karin said sunk in, comparing what she said to that of the Hokage. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, when a small ball like thing rolled over to them.

"What the" Naruko said confused

"You idiot, get away from there!" Aimi yelled

Grabbing Karin, Naruko jumped back in time for the ball to explode largely.

"Aoi" Kumio yelled, as he tried to make his way towards Aoi. Another ball made its way towards Kumio. Kenshin acted fast, pushing Kumio out of the way, and getting hit with the bomb that exploded on contact.

"Kenshin Sensei" Aimi, Mugen, and Naruko screamed in shock as they stared at the spot Kenshin use to be, which was replaced by a huge crater. The three didn't have time to think, as more bombs from both the right and the left side was thrown at them. Everyone dodged as Naruko grabbed Karin and jumped out of the way.

"Where are they coming from" Aimi yelled to her teammates

More bombs continued to be thrown from all around, making it difficult for the three to pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Everyone, gather around me," Aimi shouted

Narutk grabbed Aoi, and Mugen grabbed Kumio and jumped towards Aimi. A barrage of bombs circled the group/ thinking quickly, Aimi stabbed her sword into the ground, creating a giant ice barrier that surrounded the group as the bombs exploded.

"Great thinking Aimi," Naruko complimented, "now I can properly sense where the attacks are coming from

"where?" Mugen asked

"I can only sense two of them, and they're not moving. I'm guessing they're using shadow clones," Naruko observed, "Mugen,"

Nodding his head, Mugen took the weapon from Naruko. Both looked towards Aimi to put down the ice wall. "Are you sure Naruko?"

"Of course," the blonde grinned. "I'm counting on you to put the ice wall up immediately after, so don't disappoint me Aimi"

"Just who do you think you're talking too?"

Naruko grinned, and turned her attention back to the task at hand. Sighing, Aimi counted to three before releasing her ice walls. As fast as they could, Both Mugen and Naruko threw the four bladed Fuma Shuriken in the direction of the attacks. Two large explosions happened, and the enemy jumped out of the trees to dodge the attacks, throwing a flurry of bombs towards the group. Aimi quickly put up her ice wall, as the bombs exploded. Putting the wall back down, the three was faced with two men. They were covered from head to toe in black, with bald heads

"Seems we've been found out brother" one of them said

"It seems so, but are main objective is right in front of us"

Naruko, and Aimi got into a defensive position in front of Kumio and Aoi, while Mugen smirked and took out his sword. "Bring it on." The two Assassins reached into their coats. Mugen shifted his sword in his hand, and spread his feet, ready to attack. In a flash of red, the Ninja's body inflamed, and burned.

"I'm surprised, you three did better than I expected" Kenshin praised his students as they stood in front of the dead ninja, "you worked together witout all the arguing and yelling. So proud of you guys"

"Why would you do that Sensei, that made me think gramps gave us a weak sensei to train under" Naruko remarked with her arms crossed

Kenshin sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. "Sorry about that Naruko, but I had to figure something out" Kenshin stated

"Figure what out" Aimi asked, "they was just random attackers right"

"That's what you would think, but they wasn't aiming to kill us. They more specifically targeted Aoi and Kumio, am I right"

Kenshin turned around to face the short, balding man who sighed in defeat. "Yes, you are right"

"Well, I can't really get the details now since we're out in the open. Let's continue until sunset to talk."

Kumio stared at Kenshin in shock, as the Jounin turned around and started walking. A few seconds later his students doing the same. _If he knows this mission is dangerous, why he would still continue on_ He thought, _is he planning on leaving us at a certain point, or._

"Senpai" Aoi called, snapping him out of his thoughts, "let's go before they leave is behind"

With a nod of his head Kumio and Aoi ran to catch up the four ninja


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun started to set, Kenshin decided it was time to set up for the night. Mugen and Naruko gathered some firewood, while Aimi set up the sleeping bags. Once the food was cooked, the group say around the fire.

"So Kumio, I need to know why those assassins where after you"

"Does it matter," Kumio challenged, "you're just going to head back. We don't have the money for any higher ranked missions, and this mission his more than your team of Genin can handle."

"Hey, we can handle ourselves just fine baldy," Naruko stated, "you seen us handle ourselves today"

"Yes but those ninja where weak, and you three were lucky. Next time you won't have that luxury"

"Stop talking down on us," Aimi snapped

"Please excuse Kumio Sensei," Karin bowed, "he's paranoid and agitated at our current situation"

"Who cares, it doesn't give him a reason to talk to us that way"

"Oh the Irony," Mugen deadpanned

"Karin, what's going on?" Kenshin asked the girl

"Kumio Sensei is a very Intelligent Doctor ahead of his time," Karin revealed, "we are headed to a place in desperate need of our help"

"Huh"

"Do you guys know about the archipelago?"

"The famous tourist spots." Kenshin blinked, "the ones that was shut down because of a very deadly and viral sickness"

"What sickness?" Aimi asked

"We don't know much about where it comes from, or how it came to be. It is a sickness that turns the body against itself. The parts of your system that is supposed to protect you, is now killing you. They attack the organs, the bones, the spinal cord, and the brain. It causes internal bleeding, shut down of various organs, muscle and joint pain, and severe headaches that leads to coma or death. Early signs of the sickness include, confusion or altered consciousness, vomiting, and an inability to tolerate light or loud noises."

"So you're going to help those people"

"Yes, Kumio Sensei has developed a cure for the sickness"

"That's great," Naruko boasted, "but then, why are there assassins after you?"

"Because someone doesn't want the cure to reach the archipelago," Kumio said

"Why?" Kenshin asked, "And who?"

"His name is Negan, he's a renowned doctor on the archipelago. Ever since this sickness happened, he's been profiting off of the people with antibiotics"

"The antibiotics where a blessing at first, but as time went on Negan charged more and more for it. The people weren't able to afford the antibiotics anymore." Karim sighed sadly, "in their desperation the islands started attacking each other. Killing people for money, and stealing any antibiotics they could get their hands on"

"So hes out to kill you to continue to make his money," Naruko concluded

"yes," Kumio nodded, "If you leave us now, then Karin and I will die, and the cure would never reach the archipelago, and hundreds of lives will be lost"

Kumio and Karen stared at Kenshin nervously. "Well duh we're going to help you," Naruko declared

"Who are you to declare that Naruko," Aimi scowled, "don't be stupid, this is more then we can handle"

"Didn't you just yell at Kumio to not underestimate you?"

"Yes, but don't be stupid, we're still only Genin, and this is a B-A rank mission"

"Man you harpies argue too much," Mugen groaned, "just shut up already"

"Guys, calm down," Kenshin eased his students

"Sensei, what are we gonna do?" Naruko and Aimi questioned

"Well," the red head sighed, "who knows when we'll need that cure." Kumio stared at Kenshin in shock as Karin smiled, "Thank you Kenshin Senpai"

* * *

The next two days the group traveled. A couple of assassins attacked, but the ninja stopped them every time. It seemed like forever until they reached the Pierre that would take them to the archipelago. Kenshin stopped abruptly much to the Genin's and the escort's confusion.

"Kenshin, what's going on?" Aimi asked with worry

Naruko's eyes widened. She gripped her chest in pain as she struggled to find her breath, gasping loudly besides Aimi. Aimi looked towards Naruko in confusion, "Maruko, what's wrong with you." Aimi looked to Mugen to see if he was acting the same as Naruko. Mugen was standing stock still, gripping his blade tightly as he growled at the air.

"What's going on?" Aimi shouted as she unleashed her blade.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he seen his team succumb to the Genjutsu. Red fire started to surround Kenshin's body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a feminine voice echoed through the area. Kenshin grunted as he blocked a kick to the head, the force throwing him back. "Not so fast, Red Dragon"

"So you know about me,"

"Of course. Unfortunately you're not my target, and I rather not waste a lot of time"

"I'm disappointed," Kenshin smirked, "unfortunately for you, I rather not waste time either"

"Then let me kill those two escorts, and we'll be on our way"

"Sorry, my mission is to protect them. If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me and my squad"

"What a way with words," the voice chuckled

Three different attacks, from three different directions, was thrown at the group of Genin and Kumio and Karin. "What the hell is wrong with you kids?!" Kumio yelled, "Do something." Naruko fell to the ground gasping for breath, and Mugen, and Aimi didn't respond.

"Tch," Kenshin scoffed as his eyes glowed, his body engulfing in red. The Chakra continued to grow, becoming hotter and hotter the stronger it became. In a burst of power, the attacks dispersed. The force of the power alone knocked Kumio and Karin back.

"Huh," Aimi let out as she came back to reality  
"Ugh, what the hell happened," Mugen groaned,  
"Naruko, are you okay?" Kumio asked

The blonde gasped in a large gulp of air. Coughing Naruko looked around at her surroundings. "what's going on"

the groups eyes widened as they looked upon Kenshin. He looked like some type of mystical creature engulfed in red flames. A second later the flames disappeared.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Emerging from the water was a woman. She had long light blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was voluptuous and curvy, and wore a shirt kimono that showed off her assets. "I've heard about the man who can turn his aura into flame, but I never thought it true"

"Now that you know it's true, what do you plan to do?"

"Kill you," She said simply

The woman did some hand signs, and threw her hands out. Jumping back Kenshin dodged the shot of electricity sent his way. The woman smirked and took out a Kunai. Smirking, Kenshin took out his own Kunai, blocking the woman's attack. A burst of electricity emitted from the woman's body, hitting Kenshin and knocking him back. Grinning, three separate attacks once again was thrown towards the three Genin and their escorts. This time, the Genin dodged, Naruko grabbing Karin, and Aimi grabbing Kumio.

"Tsk," Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin's body end lamed again, this time, covering the entire are, and shooting out into the trees.

Mugen smirked as he seen movement from the trees, "Heh, found you,." Without warning, Mugen ran off.

"MUGEN," Aimi and Naruko yelled as Mugen disappeared between the trees

"What did I say about that kid," Kumio grunted as Naruko and Aimi dodged another attack.

Naruko and Aimi didn't have time to respond as two figures revealed themselves. Their faces where covered by plain white masks, and black clothing that covered their entire bodies. One carried a sword, with bright red hair in a ponytail, while the other had short black hair

"I'll take that one," Aimi Declared, pointing to the red head

"Well alright then"

Aimi and Naruko attacked first. The black haired girl. Did a couple of hand seals and slammed her hands to the ground. Naruko and Aimi's attacks where blocked by a shield of earth. The two jumped back, but didn't falter in their attacks. Cocking her fist back Naruko threw a punch towards her Opponent.

Aimi and Naruko attacked first. They ran at their respective opponents, jumping into the air. The brown haired opponent did quick hand signs and slammed their hands onto the ground. A piece of earth covered the two of them, blocking both Naruko and Aimi's attacks.

Naruko and Aimi fell back, but didn't falter. Naruko reached her opponent first. Narukos attack was blocked by a wall of Earth. The was wall shot out a chunk of earth at Naruko who dodged. With a kick, Naruko destroyed the wall of Earth, her opponent jumping back. Naruko ran after, the both of them fighting with Taijutsu.

Aimi and her opponent parlayed. Metting each others attacks through a clash of swords. Aimi had to admit that her opponent qas good, but they didn't have the training of the masato. Creating a hand seal, Aimi attacked, a chunk of ice shotting from the tip of the sword. Her opponents sword droze, giving Aimi the advantage of getting in an attack, knocking her opponent back, just as Naruko knocked hers back.

The red haired enemy melted the ice off of her sword much to Aimi's surprise. Naruko narrowed her eyes at the two ninja in front of her. They where weird, and something was weird about their chakra.

Naruko didn't have time to dwell on her thinking as the red head attacked. She swung her sword at Aimi, who blocked. Flipping, she kicked Aimi who stumbled back, and threw a punch at Naruko who blocked. Naruko lifted her leg high in a kick. The red head disappeared, then reappeared below Naruko, swinging her sword upwards. Naruko flipped out of the way, and aimi attacked from behind. Naruko jumped to attack as well. The red head smirked behind the mask and jumped back, just as two pillars of Earth shot up from the ground and hit both Naruko and Aimi

Aimi and Naruko flew back in opposite directions.

"It seems we need to use genjutsu" the dark haired ninja said

Nodding, the red head xreated handsigns. Both Naruko and Aimi's vision went dark, before turning into something else.

"Tch," Kenshin narrowed his eyes as his body enflamed once again.

"Not so fast," the woman interupting. Kenshin blcoked the womas attack, his body still alight, as he pushed her back. The woman fumbled, and kenshin attacked quickly, slashing across her body. The woman smirked and disappeared in a burst of lightning that attacked kenshin.

Yelling out, kenshin fell to the groujd, sparks appearing on his body as he stuggled to keep himself up. The woman approached with a smirk as she looked down on him.

"Goodbye"

"If it was that easy, I would have been dead years ago"

Smirking An blast of burning hot fire bursted throughout the field. The woman stepped back in shock. Taking out his sword Kenshin slashed the woman in the chest.

"MOTHER," the kids sreamed from across the field. Kenshin jumped back as a chunk of earth flew out of the ground beneath him. The two kids ran to their mothers side.

"Give up," Kenshin ordered, "I don't want to have to kill a couple of kids"

A blast of wind swirled around Kenshin. Bringing his hands up to shield his face, the kids took their opportunity to flee. "Well damn," he sighed, running his hands through his red hair. Looking back, Kenshin checked on his students.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Naruko answered as she smacked her cheeks, "okay, yeah"

"Nice work you two," Kenshin praised the two girls

"It was the mission," Aimi stated

"Are you two okay?" Kenshin asked to Karin and Kumio

"Yes, thanks to you guy" Karin said

"It seems I underestimated you kids," Kumio grumbled

"Exactly," Naruko and Aimi chorused

"Unfortunately they got away. More assassins might be after you so don't think all is well yet"

"Yes, of course," Kumio nodded

"Alright, let's get Mugen and get to the archipelago"

"Man what the hell," Mugen drawled as he walked out of the forest. He was fine, albeit his clothes where a bit cut up, "that guy just left in the middle of the fight"

"Doesn't matter," Kenshin shook his head, "let's go"

* * *

 **I don't like the second part of this chapter. No matter how many times I tried to write it, it kept coming out wrong.**


End file.
